Afterlife As I Know It
by Clhover
Summary: (As soon as I complete my main story, this dumpster fire shall go up for rewrite. I am ashamed I posted it in the shape it is in.) Karin moves on to the Soul Society. While there, can her life- ahem- afterlife really begin? Can she overcome the odds to be with the one she's loved since she was twelve years old?
1. Prologue: Already?

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Prologue: **Already?

"What do you mean, you're skipping high school?" Isshin yelled at the breakfast table as he and Karin sat eating breakfast.

Karin sighed at her father's outrage and stared into her bowl of cereal. They would have been eating a home cooked meal if Yuzu were still alive. But she had died as a casualty in the war with Aizen. No one knew how, but it didn't really matter, since they could see her nearly anytime they wanted. It also helped to ease Karin's mind about her sister to know that Ichigo had went with her to the Soul Society. He was now the official captain of squad nine and Yuzu was a lieutenant in the fourth squad. A good fit for her.

"Don't ignore your father, Karin. You are fifteen years old. You need to go to school. The fact that I have to explain this to you is proof enough." Isshin paused to gulp in a deep breath. Karin turned away from him in her seat and began rooting around in her old school bag that lay beside her chair. "Are you listening to me, young lady? Ever since your brother and sister went away, you've been acting more and more rebellious. You are forever coming in late. Always over at Urahara Shop doing god knows what. I even found out that you've been skipping school! How could you do this to your father?" By the end of his speech, the man had tears pouring down his face as he regarded his silent daughter.

Sighing again, Karin got up from her seat with a slip of paper in her hand. Turning to her father, she regarded him with a look of complete boredom. She handed him the slip of paper with a snap.

"If you'd care to hear my side of the story, Goat Chin, I was going to say that I'm skipping high school and going straight to university. And, yeah, I've been coming home late, because between training sessions with Yoruichi-sensei and taking the advanced placement exams, I've not actually had a lot of time. So excuse me if I go for a walk in the evenings to look at the sky and relax. Besides, any time I am actually home, you're off in another meeting or tending to a patient. It's not my fault our schedules don't match up." Karin finished and went to the kitchen to start on the dishes that were ever piling higher. It was also a good way to let her dad absorb the information she had just thrown at him. He would need some time to swallow it all.

A few hours later, Karin was in her room she used to share with Yuzu, shuffling through all the paperwork she had to fill out for various universities.

_-knock knock- _

"Come in!" Turning in her desk chair, the black haired girl saw it her father standing sheepishly in her doorway. "What's up?"

The older man's mouth flopped open and closed, reminding Karin of koi fish she had seen once at a temple. "I'm sorry... Really. I am. I shouldn't have assumed such a thing. You've always been a good girl. You've always done things your own way." When Karin gave him a small smile, Isshin sat on the edge of her bed. "So, you passed the advanced placement tests with perfect scores, huh? Who knew I had such a smart daughter." He came in for a hug, but only got a fist to the face.

"Don't even think about it, Goat Chin. You hug me and you'll start bawling like a child. I don't have time to deal with that right now." She was about to turn back to her desk when her father suddenly grabbed her wrist. Startled, she saw he was staring at the leather cuffs she was wearing.

"Karin, where did you get these? I don't remember..." His face looked pinched and worried.

"The leather bracelets? Mr. Urahara gave them to me for my birthday. He said they would help... with some things. Besides, I like how they look." Karin shrugged his hand off.

His face only became darker after her statement, but he said no more on the subject. Still staring at the accessories, he asked, "So, how long have you been training with this Yoruichi person? Is he cute?"

Karin gave her father an annoyed look, but decided to answer his question anyways. "I've been going to Urahara Shop since I was little. It was Yuzu's favorite candy store. Anyways, when I was about seven, Yoruichi-sensei asked if I'd like to train with her. I've been training with her ever since."

"Hm..." He murmured. Then, in his true hair brained fashion, completely changed the subject. "So, what university were you thinking about. Maybe I could help narrow your choices down."

They passed the rest of the night in pleasant debate over whether or not a school's sports team should be the deciding factor or whether it should be the academics.

888

Karin walked out onto the busy street after a four hour tour of the University of Tokyo. She had finally decided on a school to attend and was only waiting for the paper work to go through so she could start her studies.

"I'll be right back with the car, kiddo. You wait here." Isshin patted his daughter on the head and headed in the direction of the parking garage.

Karin leaned against the wall behind her and waited for her father to return. She was so bored. Because of her success in school and getting into a college so early, Yoruichi had decided to give her the month off training. She had no idea what to do with herself anymore.

"Wait! Somebody stop that man! He just stole my purse!"

Looking around, Karin saw a dark clad man running down the street, clutching a beige purse in both hands.

_This looks easy enough. _Easily positioning herself, the fifteen year old girl waited for the thief to get within reach. With lightening reflexes, she extended her leg and tripped the jerk as he attempted to pass. After he skidded to a halt on his face, Karin walked over to him, full of confidence. Leaning over the man, she wrestled him to his back and tried to retrieve the purse.

But she hadn't counted on one thing.

It happened in what felt like slow motion. Slowly, the man brought a gun around to face her. Before she could do as Yoruichi had taught her, the man pulled the trigger. The earsplitting crack of the gun firing echoed off the nearby walls and ricocheted back at the crowd in an eerie fashion.

Looking down, Karin saw a red stain blooming on her chest. Reaching up, she vaguely wondered why she didn't feel any pain. Gunshot wounds should hurt, right? Oh, right. Shock. That was a thing.

_Man this is gonna hurt in the morning … Will dad be mad at me again? I hope not. _Karin thought as she lost strength in her legs and toppled to the ground. _I'm cold now. And so tired. I've been tired ever since Yuzu died. I should go to sleep. I'll be better when I wake up. _

"Karin? Karin!" The girl felt herself lifted from the ground and pulled into a familiar chest. "Oh, baby girl, no. No, not already. It's too soon. Don't die. Not now."

Minutes or hours passed, Karin couldn't tell. White lights flashed in rectangular patterns above her head. Soon, she came to rest in a dim room. But she didn't care. She was too tired. And cold. If she could just warm up a little, she could go to sleep.

A hand held hers tightly in its grasp. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy won't leave you alone for long." A rough voice rasped close to her ear. "You'll be safe there. I know you will. So don't hold on, okay? Daddy will be with you soon. I love you, Karin. My precious little girl."

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, close to his heart. Rocking her gently, he began to sing the old lullaby his wife had made up for their children.

"Sleep, my child. Dream in a land of fancy. Rest your head awhile..."

_So warm. Good night, Daddy._


	2. Chapter 1: The End? Or the Beginning?

**Chapter 1: **The End? Or the Beginning?

Karin opens her eyes and stares at her surroundings. She doesn't know where she is. Or how she got there. But she did know one thing for absolute certain. She was starving! She felt like she hadn't eaten in days.

Looking around, Karin spots an apple tree full of ripe and ripening red apples. Running over, she nimbly climbs it's branches and snags an apple that looks ready to eat. Biting into it, she pays no mind to the sweet juices dribbling down her chin and devours it in minutes. Reaching for another apple, Karin finally looks around at her surroundings. Tall, towering white walls enclosed what must be a garden on all sides. There looked to be no exit from her vantage point. Getting down from the tree, Karin decides to take a closer look. Slowly consuming her apple now that the edge had been taken off her hunger, the young girl started to explore.

An hour later, it was beginning to get dark and cold, and Karin had yet to find so much as a mouse hole leading out of the secret garden. She had eaten three more apples besides the first two and was verging on a stomach ache from all the sweet. Getting tired from her long ordeal of a day, she curled up under the apple tree and decided she would worry about things tomorrow.

_ No sense in staying up all night and giving myself gray hair, you know. Wouldn't want to look like Toshiro, now would I? _Karin thought to herself as she drifted off.

_ No, I suppose there is always time to worry later, but who would want to go to all that trouble. What a pain... _Said a voice from the darkness.

Karin thought for a moment as she teetered on the edge of sleep. She knew that voice in the darkness. But who... And then she had it.

_ Motonimodosu! Is that you? I thought you stopped talking to me._

_ No, I did not. It was simply too much of a pain to keep yelling when it is so much easier to talk._

_ I don't understand … _

_ Have you never wondered who I am?_

_ Who you are? You're my imaginary friend from when I was little, right? You would protect me._

_ Yes, I suppose that's one way to put it. But you see, Karin, I am more than that. So much more. _

_ What do you mean? I made you up. How can you be more without me knowing._

_ It's too much of a pain to explain now. You will know soon. Very soon. So pay attention and make good use of me, you got that?_

_ Motonimodosu! Wait! Motonimodosu... _This was the last coherent thought Karin Kurosaki had before drifting off to sleep in the cooling darkness of the garden.

888

Some hours later, Karin woke to the sound of distant footfalls and murmuring voices. Coming awake as quickly as she could she bolted upright and searched for the source of the noise. It was barely dawn, light was only just creeping over the horizon.

Suddenly, there was a bright light over to her left at one of the walls. Shielding her eyes, Karin dove behind the apple tree at her back, trying to keep at least some of her vision as to not get caught off guard. As the light faded, she could hear the voices much clearer now. Though damned if she knew what they were going on about.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I must insist you find a suitable replacement for the 3rd Squad Captain. They are most definitely struggling under the lack. Much longer and their lieutenant will crack under the pressure. We all know the young man is not cut out for captaincy." The first voice sounded very exasperated with his "head captain".

"Calm yourself, Lieutenant Sasakibe. One will be found very soon." Captain Yamamoto sounded very calm, bored even.

The two continued walking towards the apple tree. When they got close enough to the tree that Karin could have reached out and touch the lieutenant's sleeve, Lieutenant Sasakibe sighed and said, "Yes, you keep saying this, but it has been six months since the Aizen Incident was resolved. Just because we found a replacement for the 5th division's captaincy, doesn't mean you should -"

Without any other warning than the man's cut off sentence, Karin found herself pinned to the tree she had been behind and with a lethal blade at her throat.

The lieutenant leaned in close and snarled in her face. "What do you think you're doing here, little girl? How did you even get in unnoticed?"

Reacting with the reflexes Yoruichi had pounded into her, Karin coiled her legs as far as she could. She gathered an adequate amount of reiryoku into her leg muscles and kicked with all her might. Normally, for a hollow, this level of a kick would have barely gotten her an inch of ground. But instead of simply stumbling away, the man actually vaulted in a perfect arc away from her and landed with a resounding crash in the adjacent wall. On closer inspection, Karin saw that he was in fact knocked out cold with the wall crumbling around and on top of him.

Looking up at the old man, the Head Captain Yamamoto from before, Karin put on her best apologetic face and said, "Sorry about that. I must have used too much power. I only meant to push him away is all. I'm normally better at controlling that kind of thing."

The old man stood hunched over his large, gnarled cane and stroked his beard thoughtfully while looking at her like a specimen under a microscope. After a few uncomfortable minutes under the man's gaze, his eyes flicked to the ground. A flicker of annoyance crossed his wrinkled features as he took in what he saw.

Turning her head and looking down, Karin found the five apple cores scattered at the base of the tree. Looking back at the old man, she looked around the garden and then back at the tree again.

_ This place must be his. And I'm here without permission. I should apologize. _Karin thought.

Bowing with her hands clasped in front of her, she said, "I'm very sorry for trespassing. And for eating your apples, sir. Please forgive me. I will do my best to repay you." Karin hated apologizing, but only because it meant that she had done something wrong and others knew about it.

Still, the old man just stood there, stroking his long white beard. He did verbalize something. If "Hmm..." could be counted as verbalization. Which in her family, it usually did.

"Um … Actually, sir, I don't really know how I got here in the first place. I just kind of woke up here and -"

"What is your name, child?" The old man asked, finally stopping his beard stroking.

"Oh, right. My name is Karin. Karin Kurosaki. And your's?"

" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. It is an unexpected pleasure to make your acquaintance, young Kurosaki." With that said, Old Yamamoto struck his cane on the ground and stood all of three centimeters taller. "Now that introductions and niceties are out of the way, young one, on to the business at hand. You say you do not know how you ended up here in this garden? What is the last thing you remember?"

Karin thought for a moment. Then thought some more. To be honest, the most recent memories she had of just before she woke in the secret garden was of nothing but white. The last thing she remembered clearly was getting a tour of the University of Tokyo. When she told Yamamoto this his face became closed and dark.

"Yes, I thought it would be something like that." His hands tightened on his cane in a white knuckled grip as his mouth pressed into a thin, firm line and his eyebrows drew together. All in all, he made a very sad picture. A very sad picture with a caterpillar on his brow, but sad nonetheless. "Young Kurosaki, I believe there are some things that should be explained to you before you proceed with anything else."

Old Yamamoto shuffled closer to the apple tree and slowly lowered himself into a comfortable sitting position. Patting the spot next to him, he said consolingly, "Come. Sit and we will talk, my young friend. There will be plenty of things to discuss while we wait for my lieutenant to wake from his nap." Karin cast a guilty look at the gray haired lieutenant still passed out in the rubble of the wall. "Do not worry, Kurosaki, he has taken much worse damage than that puny blow in his many years."

Sitting beside the old Captain, Karin closed her eyes and waited for what she was sure was going to be big, hard to swallow, news. And boy, was she right...

"You see, child, this place is called the Soul Society..." Old Yamamoto began.


	3. Chapter 2: Repayment

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 2: **Repayment

"So, you're saying I'm dead. That I died and had no unfinished business, so I came straight here to the Soul Society." It was not a question. I was a re-statement of the simple facts that had been laid before her. One look at the old man's face and anyone could tell he was saying nothing but the truth.

Karin was absolutely floored. She knew a lot of things about the Soul Society and the Shinigami's that dwelled within it. She knew how a soul usually came to be there. She knew the life people usually led within. She even knew that it was not the glamorous after life so many people confused it for.

What Karin did not know was how she had ended up there. How she had been taken from her father, the only 'living' relative she had left. Or why she had shown up in the Seireitei, the center of the Soul Society.

"I don't think I understand, sir. I thought souls showed up somewhere in the Rukongai. That's what everyone told me. I've never heard of anyone showing up _inside _the Seireitei before." Karin threw herself back onto the cool grass beneath the apple tree and stared at the glimmering emerald leaves as they fluttered in the gentle breeze.

Old Yamamoto leaned back against the tree and pondered what to say next for a moment. "It is true. Such a thing is unheard of." He began stroking his snowy beard as he continued. "Unheard of, yes. But not impossible. You see, very few people know the truth. In fact, only three people are left alive that still remember that far back. I am one of those people."

"The truth? What truth?" Karin shot up as she asked, eager to understand her situation.

"The truth is, less than a handful of people have ever shown up inside the Seireitei before. Myself included, and in this very spot under this very apple tree. But that was a very long time ago, my young friend. I doubt you would wish to know my doddering old tale." Yamamoto turned towards Karin and pierced her with a serious stare. "Now, answer me this, Karin Kurosaki. What do you know of the Shinigami world? And how is it you had come by this knowledge?"

Karin dove into her explanation without hesitation. How she had always been able to see spirits, even though she denied it for the longest time in order to keep her family from worrying for her. How her brother, Ichigo, had become a Substitute Shinigami in High School. How she had always snuck into her father's room and read the interesting books he kept without his knowledge. And how she would usually find herself over at Urahara Shop at least twice a week hanging out and training with Jinta, Ururu, Tesei, Yoruichi-sensei and Mr. Urahara. She had learned a lot from those people.

As she finished her explanation, Karin and Yamamoto turned towards the shifting noise coming from the rubble that was Lieutenant Sasakibe. The gray haired man got up on unsteady feet and brushed himself off with as much dignity as he could muster. When he was done, he slowly approached the two people under the tree. Stopping a few feet away, he stared with obvious loathing down his nose at Karin. She stared back, not willing to back down. He was the one that had put his sword to her throat, after all.

"Head Captain, may I inquire as to why this little urchin is still alive and within the Seireitei?" Lieutenant Sasakibe grouched testily.

Old Yamamoto got up from his seated position on the ground and brushed himself off. Slowly, he positioned his hands on his cane and raised his eyes to meet his lieutenant's. Taking in a slow and steady breath, he opened his mouth to answer the question. "No, you may not, Lieutenant." Turning his back to his lieutenant, he addressed the girl still seated on the ground. "Now, you said before, young Kurosaki, that you would repay me for eating my apples, correct?"

Karin got up and brushed off her pants. She nodded as she replied, "Of course. If I'm able to do what you ask, I'll do it. I did take them without permission, after all."

As the two looked at one another, Lieutenant Sasakibe watched his Captain closely. He had not seen Captain Yamamoto interact with someone on this level in so long, he could not remember what it was like. There was what one might call warmth in the Head Captain's eyes. Warmth he thought had died many centuries ago.

Karin looked up at the old man and wondered what she would be asked to do. She did not have to wait long.

"Spar with me. I want to see what you can do."

Indignant spluttering was all that Lieutenant Sasakibe could manage when he heard this. And then he heard something that would most assuredly have given any weaker man an aneurysm.

Karin grinned and put her hands behind her head. "Alright, old man. I'll spar with you. But don't come crying to me when I pound you into the ground."

Instead of taking offense to this, the ancient Captain merely smiled and said softly, "We shall see, Karin Kurosaki."

888

"Hey, old man, I thought you wanted to spar. Where are we going?" Karin walked beside Old Yamamoto as they made their way up the side of a huge cliff.

Lieutenant Sasakibe had been sent to tell all other Shinigami to not interfere with the match on the Head Captain's orders. The man was doing so under extreme protest, and he had no qualms making sure that this was known. He had stomped away like a child who had not gotten his favorite treat when he wanted it.

_Pathetic. And that man is supposed to be a Soul Reaper? Ichigo acts better than that on his worse days. _Karin thought reproachfully.

Yamamoto did not reply. Instead, he kept on walking. And walking. And walking. Finally, they reached the top of the cliff. What Karin saw was nothing less than a ravaged battle field. Craters dotted the landscape and slash marks that were on the verge of natural erosion were evident everywhere that Karin could see.

Eyes wide as she took in the sight before her, she gasped out, "What happened here? World War III?"

The old man's eyes were sad. "You are not far off, Kurosaki. This is the first site of the worst war that the Soul Society has ever faced. This is Sokyoku Hill. The site of execution before the war with former-Captain Aizen. It is over now, so do not be alarmed, but we are still rebuilding much of our lives."

"And you want to spar here?" Karin asked incredulously.

"Well, we cannot do much more damage here than there already is, right?"

Karin looked around and winced. "No, I suppose not. But can I ask you a question, old man?" Old Yamamoto looks down at Karin. "Why do you want to spar with me? I mean, I'm willing. But aren't you, like, the strongest Soul Reaper there is? I just don't see why you would want to spar with me."

"Hmm... I wonder." He stroked his beard again as he pondered her words. "I believe there is a simple answer to that, little one." Karin raised one eyebrow. "I cannot feel your raitsu, but I do know that you have much of it. It intrigues me, therefore I wish to know more. Nothing more than that." With that, the old man began to walk towards the center of Sokyoku Hill.

Karin had forgotten about her spiritual pressure. Urahara and the rest had trained her since she was young to suppress it. By the time she was nine, concealing it was almost second nature to her. By now, it was a thoughtless action. She did it the same way she knew how to breath. It just happened. In fact, recently she actually had to work to get her raitsu to release at more than 15%.

"Are you ready, Karin Kurosaki?" Old Yamamoto was facing her from some distance away and had to yell slightly to be heard.

"Sure. I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 3: What Do I Fight For? part 1

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 3: **What do I fight for? (part 1)

The two faced off against each other on top of Sokyoku Hill, alone. One old, ancient man and a young, innocent child. One of immense power and one of untested strength.

"If you aren't coming at me, old man, then I'll come at you."

Karin shot forward faster than a bullet, calling on all her years on the soccer field and her training with Yoruichi-sensei and Mr. Urahara. Leaping into the air, she attempted to land a kick to the man's head. In an instant, he blocked her easily with his cane. Karin had not even seen him move.

Backing off, she gathered as much raitsu in her legs as she dared, and went in for a second attack. What ensued is nothing but a flurrying blur of attacks that were easily blocked by the Head Captain. After a few minutes of this, Karin backed away, unsure what else to do. Urahara had told her to always hold back. That her skills could easily harm someone if she was not careful. She did not want to hurt this man. He had been kind to her. He had given her answers when he could have easily dismissed her and sent her away. What would it say about her if she used all of her strength against such a man and ended up hurting him?

"Is that all?" Captain Yamamoto looked disappointed. "You have no other tactics? A shame. In that case, let me show you what I can do."

` He lunged forward, his cane in his grip, aiming straight for Karin. She only had time to bring her arms up to protect her vulnerable throat. She crossed her wrists in front of her face, making sure that the leather armbands she never took off would take the brunt of the attack.

When the blow landed, it was much more powerful than any other Karin had ever faced. As she jumped away from the old man, trying to get room to think, she looked down at her left arm that had been struck. She was startled to see that her arm band had a deep, ragged gouge in it. The man's attack had nearly cut the thick leather cuff clean through. Not even Urahara's Zanpakuto had been able to do that.

While she was distracted, Old Yamamoto rushed her a second time. Totally not prepared, Karin was unable to block this one. His blow landed square on her chest and she went flying back towards the stand of trees some 300 ft away. Landing hard amongst the branches, she came crashing down face first.

Getting up to her feet was a bit of a struggle, but she managed. But she had no time to find her bearings. She was immediately grabbed up by the neck and pinned with a tree at her back.

"Your basics are seamless. You have very good form. You are quick and agile. But your spiritual pressure is not what I was expecting, little one. You do not even appear to have a Zanpakuto. You are a Kurosaki, yes? Your brother and sister both have amazing amounts of spiritual pressure. Already, Ichigo is Captain of the 9th Squad, and your sister is second lieutenant of the 4th Squad." Yamamoto's face showed his great disappointment. He slackened his grip on the young girl in his hold. "I suppose I expected too much of you. I apologize."

Karin began to shake in his grip. "... me, old man."

Brows furrowing, Captain Yamamoto leaned forward. "What was that, young Kurosaki?"

Suddenly, the Squad One Captain found a small fist in his face. He felt his nose give way and give a sickening crunch. As he stumbled away slightly, dropping his hold on Karin, he saw her eyes blazing with power as the cuff on her left arm finally snapped from the power of her blow and fell to the ground.

What Yamamoto saw on the inside of the leather cuff made his mind grind to a halt in surprise. Something that had not happened in centuries. Lying on the ground in the dirt at Karin Kurosaki's feet was a limiter. Not just any limiter, however. This type had been outlawed many decades ago for the simple fact that it consumed TOO MUCH reiryoku. Even Captains that wore it in the Soul Society grew faint and weak after only an hour of wearing the contraption. The Captain who had made it, Kisuke Urahara, had been punished for his lack of foresight and everyone thought he had destroyed all models of the prototype.

So, then, why was this small child wearing something that would ordinarily kill a seasoned Captain as if it were no more than a girlish accessory. Then it happened.

"I said, don't look down on me, old man!" Only moments ago, the spiritual pressure coming off Karin had been nothing more than that of a low ranking unseated officer in the 4th Squad. Now, however, she could easily have been a first lieutenant of the eleventh in full Shikai release.

_Interesting, _Captain Yamamoto thought, _perhaps I was right after all. This could get dangerous._

Wanting to end the match as quickly as possible, he flew at Karin with as much force as he dared to muster on the child. Raising his cane, he aimed for her head, hoping to knock her out in a single well placed blow.


	5. Chapter 4: What Do I Fight For? part 2

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 4:** What do I fight for? (part 2)

Between one blink and the next Karin went from being pinned to a tree to standing in a large, open soccer field. There was a pleasant breeze blowing her hair out of her face as she looked around the dim landscape. The dark, ominous clouds hung low over the earth, looking ready to burst any moment upon the treeless field. In the distance, mist shrouded the few trees there were, making their vague shapes dance in the shifting fog. It was rather eerie, yet familiar. Karin knew it from somewhere, she just couldn't place where.

"Strange. I was just fighting the old man. Why am I here? Wherever here is?" She was speaking to no one in particular. She was sick of suddenly finding herself in strange places and not having any knowledge of how she had come to be there.

_This is your world. Don't you remember?_

The 'world' shifted on it's axis as Karin turned toward the voiceless voice. Standing to her right was a beautiful, dark woman that looked to be made of smoke. The smoke was shifting and ever-moving. One second a part of her was there, and the next it was a blurred imitation of what it was supposed to be. The only thing that was constant was the lady's face. She had white eyes, like someone had turned on two flashlights inside the woman's sockets. Her skin, when it appeared, was a smoky gray. Her hair was long and black, billowing away from her like smoke rushing from a furnace's overworked chimney stack in a high wind. She wore a Shinigami's shihakusho with ripped sleeves up to the elbow. It's under garment was a dingy white when it could be seen. Draped over her shoulders and flowing to the ground was a tattered, hooded gray cloak that shifted in the same ethereal way as the woman.

"My world? What do you mean, 'my world'"?

_You mean you do not recognize it? What a pain. You made this world, Karin. You don't remember? Think back._

Karin looked around again, trying to remember what the smoky lady was talking about. She couldn't... Wait. No way. It couldn't be...

_I see recognition in your mind. So you do remember. Good. _

"But that's impossible. I made this place up when I was little. This was just imaginary, a place to get away from pain or sadness. If this is that place, then that makes you... no, it can't be. It's too incredible."

_That's right. I am Motonimodosu. You remember me._

"But I made you up. You were my imaginary friend. Someone that was mine alone. You don't... actually exist? Am I going crazy or something?" Karin was getting tired of all the uncertainty and the questions. She just wanted to know everything was fine.

_What a pain. Yes, you did make me. But not the way you think. I was born with you. I am you, in a way. I am a part of your soul. I am the power of your very being. I am your strength. When it is required, I am the blade you use to defeat your enemies. _

Karin started to shake her head, not in denial, but simply to help the information settle in her brain. When you grow up with a family like hers, the things this lady was saying were not so far fetched. She had heard some doozies from her brother alone.

_You know it is true. You cannot deny it. I am your Zanpakuto. So why not use my strength from here on out. It is, after all, what I was made for._

"But I don't know how to use you. Tell me what to do?"

_What a pain... It is simple, Karin. All you must do is answer one question. Then call out my name._

"What question?"

_WHY DO YOU FIGHT? _Motonimodosu's voiceless voice boomed in the emptiness of the field.

"Why do I fight? That's easy. I fight to get stronger. I fight to defeat hollows." Karin stopped. Her answers were wrong. She knew that as soon as she voiced them. "Don't I?"

_Do you?_

Karin bowed her head. "I fight..." Why did she fight? She had never actually thought about it. Images of all the people she knew and all the people and souls she had ever seen started to flash through her mind in rapid succession. "I fight to protect what's mine. To protect my sister. To protect my brother. My father. My friends. I fight to protect the innocent souls I see every day. To destroy the hollows that threaten their safety. I fight to protect it all!" When she got to the end, her voice had risen so that it resounded throughout the field in the same way that her zanpakuto's had. Her face was now upturned and she had a perfect view of the clouds roiling in agitation in the sky above her.

Motonimodosu smiled at her and Karin found herself back on Sokyoku Hill, facing Old Yamamoto.

"... me, old man." Karin gasped out.

He leaned slightly closer, asking, "What was that, young Kurosaki?"

Quickly, she pooled her power in her left arm and swung with all her might at the man's nose. When the blow connected, she heard a sickening crunch and a snap as her leather cuff finally took all the abuse it could stand and fell away. The Captain staggered back, looking startled as Karin landed on her feet.

"I said, don't look down on me, old man!" Karin could feel her spiritual pressure building up around her. She had never felt this strong.

Her zanpakuto's voice reverberated in her mind. _Now call out my name, and wield my strength well!_

Head Captain Yamamoto flew forward even faster than before, raising his staff intending to strike her down in a single blow.

Karin would not allow him to end this so quickly. Dodging the man's attack, she spoke in a crystal clear voice, "Motonimodosu!"

Looking down to her right hand, Karin saw black smoke gathering in her palm, extending away from her in the hazy shape of a sword. In seconds, it took on the semi-solid form of a smoky black tanto who's lethal edge gleamed in the noon sun. From its tip to its guard-less hilt all the way to the ethereal chain on the end, it was a perfect representation of Karin's former imaginary friend.

She brought up the blade in front of her, and charged the old man. She refused to hold back now. She would not have him say she was less than her siblings. She had worked most of her life to stand on equal ground with her brother and sister. Ichigo had always been the strongest, and Yuzu had always been the best at household tasks. Karin never really had a niche that was all her own; her academics were all top marks, but then so were her siblings'. So she had tried her hardest to help her family. She had helped Ichigo protect the family. She had helped Yuzu with the grocery shopping and lesser house work, because no way was she allowed anywhere near the kitchen. But she was not less than her family, and she would prove it.

"Haaaaaaaaah!" Her blade clashed with his staff as he just barely blocked her inexperienced slash.

"What's this? So you have a zanpakuto?" Yamamoto mused as they stood facing each other, each trying to gain the upper hand as they faced off, toe to toe. "Interesting. Then, shall I show you my blade, as well? Ryujin Jakka!" His staff started to crumble before her eyes to reveal a long, plain looking purple hilted katana in a rough wooden scabbard. Gripping the hilt, the old man narrowed his eyes and straightened to his full, heavily muscled height. "Do you think you can handle my power, little one?"

In response, Karin channeled even more spiritual power into her muscles, attempting to gain even an inch of ground from the now towering old Captain.

"Than by all means, REDUCE ALL CREATION TO ASH, RYUJIN JAKKA!" The blade she was facing suddenly burst into an inferno of flames so hot it threatened to boil Karin's flesh like it was putty on her bones.

Using flash step, Karin stepped a good distance away, until the heat radiating from his blade lessened by a single degree. _Crap! What the heck do I do now? _Karin was at a loss as to how to proceed. Her training had always centered around channeling her spiritual power and concealing it. Urahara had taught her how to fight with a sword, and Yoruichi-sensei had taught her evasion tactics. Their lessons had always been about defense and getting away, not offense and how to get at her opponent.

_What a pain. Then play to your strength, Karin. _Her Zanpakuto sounded exasperated with her.

_What do you mean? All I'm good at is running away and dodging. _

_ Exactly. So do just that. Evade him to the highest degree. All you need to do is say..._

"SEVER THE BOND, MOTONIMODOSU!"

A dark black miasma, inky and smoky, began to waft off of Karin and her Zanpakuto in great waves. The chain on the hilt eroded away, and though she did not notice, her right armband all but disintegrated and fell off. The spiritual power radiating from Sokyoku Hill was enough to have everyone except the Captains and Lieutenants of the Seireitei flat on the ground and shivering in fear. And even the Captains were unsteady and they all raced to the source of the immense spiritual pressure.

Feeling Yamamoto's flame getting closer, she quickly lifted her sword and prepared to dodge the scorching strike. But instead of making contact, the Head Captain's sword merely ghosted through Motonimodosu, and through Karin, as well, for that matter. Both of the combatants stood startled for only a few seconds.

_So that's what you meant by evasion? I'm ethereal? _Karin thought incredulously to her sword.

_Cool, right?_

_ Way cool. How do I attack though?_

_ Remember all those games of tag we would play when you were small? Those were not just games, you know. What a pain..._

That's right. When Karin was about three or four, she had often gone off to her 'imaginary world' and played tag with her 'imaginary friend'. At that time, she had only had to think of either becoming smoke or becoming solid and it would happen instantly. Who knew she was actually training while she thought she was daydreaming. This had continued up until she was eleven, but by that time, she had already learned plenty it seemed.

Karin put on a burst of speed, still unable to be touched, and made to attack Yamamoto. Raising her sword, she lunged forward, his blade not even effecting her when he went to block her attack. As soon as her body cleared his sword, she solidified herself and her blade, finally landing a blow. However, it cost her.

She had underestimated the man's speed. As soon as her sword cut him, so too did his sword singe her. They both leapt away from each other as quickly as they could. They stood fifteen feet away from each other, both trying to find a better way of attack, when suddenly they were surrounded by most of the Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Karin looked around at the people surrounding them. She noticed her father standing amongst the white coated Captains and staring at her in shock. He, too, wore a captain's haori, one with the emblem for the fifth division emblazoned on the breast.

_How did that Goat Chin get here so fast? _Karin wondered absentmindedly.


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected Reunion

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 5:** Unexpected Reunion

The Captains and Lieutenants, except for the 9th and the 10th divisions, were all standing around their Commander and his opponent as they tried to figure out what to do. The group had rushed up to Sokyoku Hill after feeling the immense amount of spiritual pressure coming from the two people. The last time they had felt anything like this had been when Head Captain Yamamoto had fought Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku, only this time, it was far stronger.

"I believe I issued the order for everyone to stay away from this match! Or is this insubordination?" Yamamoto said in a calm voice.

Captain Unohana stepped forward to address the Head Captain. "Sir, you did, indeed, issue an order, but we were told to not interfere. We heard nothing of not approaching."

Karin, looking around at all the people, sighed and lowered her Zanpakuto to hang by her side. It seemed that this sparring session was over. Too bad. She still felt like she hadn't proved anything to the old man. "So, just to be sure, old man, does this mean this match is done for now, or should we continue? I'm game either way."

Captain Soifon took a step toward Karin, snarling, "How dare you address the Head Captain in such a disrespectful manner? You impudent-"

Old Yamamoto raised his hand to the second squad Captain. "Enough, Captain, enough. There is no need." He turned to Karin, who was swinging her blade idly by her side and emitting that black miasma. "You are correct, young Kurosaki, this sparring session is indeed over. It seems, next time, we will have to take it somewhere more private."

Many of the Captains gasped in surprise at the name. They had recently gained two new captains, Isshin and Ichigo Kurosaki. And it was no secret that Yuzu Kurosaki had easily gained the rank of second lieutenant of squad four. Could this be one of those Kurosaki's; after all, no one had heard that the other Kurosaki girl had died.

When Yamamoto sheathed his sword, it automatically turned back into his walking cane. He hunched back down like he had before and grasped the cane with both hands and addressed everyone on top of Sokyoku Hill. "Let us get on with our work, then, shall we? Young Kurosaki and I have a few things to discuss."

888

_Two Weeks Later_

Captain Hitsugaya stepped into his office after more than a fortnight away from the Soul Society. He and Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the Ninth Squad had been sent to clear out a large number of lesser Hollows being led by an Adjuchas with its small collection of Gillian Menos. Even with the two Captains present, their subjugation force had still lost half a dozen men to the forces of Hueco Mundo.

Stopping in his doorway, Hitsugaya took in the familiar sight before him. Spotting his desk, he walked over and took stock of how much paper work he would need to do that day. Hopefully, Head Captain Yamamoto would find a replacement Captain for the 5th Squad, so that his workload could be cut in more than half. He really just wanted a nap.

While stretching, a report from the 1st Squad caught Toshiro's eye. Leaning over, he picked it up and carried it with him to the couch on the other side of his office. The report told him that Isshin Kurosaki had been placed as the new captain of squad five. Toshiro grinned at the thought of less paperwork and read on. It seems that squad 3 had finally gained a new Captain, though her name was being withheld until the one week probation period ended the next day. A probation period only applied if the woman had been recommended to the position by no less than seven captains. It then went before a Captain's meeting where three of the remaining squad leaders had to agree with them. It was rare to have so many of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains agree on anything.

"This new captain must be something else, whoever she is." Shutting his eyes, the tenth division captain let the report rest on his stomach as he drifted off.

_Hitsugaya was sitting on their hill, watching the sky like he normally did, when out of nowhere a pair of hands covered his eyes. _

"_Guess who, Toshiro!" a girl said from behind him._

_He could smell vanilla and strawberries, her favorite shampoo. Grinning like a loon, he put his phone away and leaned into the blessedly flat chest behind him. "Hmm... What's up, Karin? Out of school already? I wasn't expecting you for another hour, at least."_

"_I skipped school today. I already knew the material the teacher was lecturing on." The hands over his eyes drifted down to circle his neck as Karin Kurosaki leaned over his shoulder and watched the sky with him. They had been meeting here as many times a week as they could. This had been going on for nearly four years now, ever since he had picked up her soccer ball. He just hadn't been able to stay away. _

_They usually played soccer, grabbed a soda, then sat to watch the sunset either in silence, or while talking about their days. And that day felt no different than the others. They had played an intense game of one-on-one soccer and then returned to their spot on the hill. They had remained there until the sun was nearly gone from the sky. He got up to leave._

_Karin grabbed his hand as he turned to go. When he turned back to her, it was to find her with her face turned away. He was just able to make out a deep blush on her face in the dusk lighting surrounding them. _

"_Karin? What is it?"_

_The grip she had on his hand tightened slightly. Suddenly,she blurted out with no warning, "I like you, Toshiro. A lot. I have for a while now. I just wanted you to know."_

_Stunned momentarily, he didn't reply right away. Slowly, he raised his free hand to her face and turned her to look at him. Leaning in close, he brushed his lips over hers in a gentle caress. Not pulling away, he whispered, "I'm glad to hear that, Karin. Because I like you, too. Very much."_

_They hugged for a few moments more, until he had to break away and leave her standing on their hill, with the night sky at her back and a serene smile on her face._

_That was the last time Toshiro Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki met on that hill._

Cracking his eyes open just enough to see the evening light filtering through his window, Hitsugaya tried to figure out what had woken him up. Lifting his head slightly, he looked to the door and took in the sight of a small, female frame wearing a shihakusho uniform closing his door as quietly as possible while still peeking out of the dwindling crack, as if looking for someone pursuing her.

Getting up from the couch, Hitsugaya stalked over to the other shinigami and stood a foot behind her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he donned his most menacing sneer and said in a ringing voice, "What do you think you're doing, officer? State your business, now!"

Instead of getting scared as all of the others usually did when confronted by him, the girl swung around and covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him vehemently. "Do you want to ruin everything, you knuckle-head? You'll lead Kenpachi right to me."

On reflex, Toshiro reached up and grasped her hand in a punishing grip. Then it hit him like a cero to the gut. "Karin..." he whispered hoarsely and his grip loosened to more of a caress. Using his hold, he pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. This couldn't be happening. He had just seen her a month ago. She had been alive. "What... How... For the love of the gods, WHY?"

Her eyes softened from their normal razors edge and she smiled up at him. "I honestly don't know everything, but if you would like to sit, I can explain to you what I do know."

Retaining his hold of her hand, he drug her over to his sofa and pulled her down next to him so that they were sitting a mere hairsbreadth apart, him being unwilling to let anything separate them until he understood. "Start from the beginning. Don't leave anything out."


	7. Chapter 6: Life Is Good

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 6: **Life Is Good

Toshiro sat back on his sofa in his darkening office with Karin resting her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapping around her. He had just found out that she had died, shown up inside the Seireitei, sparred with the Head Captain, and become Captain of third squad all in less than a week. If that wasn't a record, he didn't know what was.

Scrubbing his face with his hand, he looked down at his girlfriend. He had just dreamed of their last meeting before he woke up to find her in his office. Now she was here in his arms. Where he had wanted her all along, and be damned if he would ever let her go. One thing bothered him, though. "Karin, how did you die? Last I checked, Karakura Town was cleared of Hollows for the time being and even most pluses."

Too comfortable, Karin didn't bother to move when she replied. "I wasn't in Karakura when I died. That much I do know. I was taking a tour of the University of Tokyo. I passed the advanced placement test. Remember, the one I told you about the last time we met." Wanting to be closer to him, she snuggled into his shoulder. "Is it weird that I don't remember how I died?"

"No. From what I understand, most souls that end up here never remember their old life. Some do, but even most of them don't remember everything. If you are meant to recall, then you will. I wouldn't worry about it."

Falling silent, they both started to drift off as the sun went down outside. The last thing Toshiro thought, strangely, was _I wonder if Ichigo or Yuzu know about Karin, yet._

_888_

A rattling crash woke the two people on the sofa at dawn. Startled, they bolted up right, both ready for a fight. Somehow during the night, Karin had ended up on top of Toshiro, now she was in his lap. Looking to the door, they saw a very angry big brother standing with a sheepish looking Lieutenant Kira.

"What the hell is going on here? Karin? Why are you sleeping on Toshiro? And why are you here?" Ichigo yelled, a vein throbbing in his forehead as he took in the scene before him.

On reflex, the white haired Captain snapped, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Carrot-Top!"

Lieutenant Kira peeked around Ichigo as best he could. "Captain Kurosaki, I have your haori for you. It arrived late last night."

If Ichigo got any angrier, he was sure to bust a blood vessel. He spun on the poor Lieutenant and snapped, "Are you blind? I already have my haori. Besides, why would they send another one to you?" Spinning back to face his sister, he continued with his tirade. "And fine, I'll ask one more time. Why the hell were you sleeping on top of that guy?"

Very calmly and slowly, Karin got up from her position on Toshiro's lap and walked towards her brother. Brushing past him, she reached for the proffered haori. Thanking her new Lieutenant, she donned her over coat and then faced her brother again. "I'm here because I died, big brother. Startling, I know, but it's true."

"Died? When did you-" Shaking his head, he changed directions. "Forget that. Why are you wearing a 3rd Squad Captain's insignia? More importantly, why were you sleeping ON TOP of Captain Shorty?!"

"Hey! You wanna say that to my face?" Hitsugaya got up from the couch and took a step towards the Idiotic Strawberry.

"Yeah, I do! What are doing with my sister, Shorty?" Ichigo rushed up to the smaller Captain and got in his face. The two were toe to toe, seething irritation at each other. Toshiro had gone through a growth spurt or two in the years since Karin had met him. Then, he was a full two or three heads shorter than her brother. Now, though, they stood on almost equal ground.

Their fight didn't last long, however. Karin grabbed her brother by the back of his coat and pulled. But she forgot about her increased raitsu since her leather cuffs were gone. And since she almost always channeled her energy to her muscles to boost her strength and speed, instead of simply pulling him away from her boyfriend, her brother went flying past her and crashing into the wall adjacent to the door outside the office. Landing with a thud and a crash, Karin inadvertently destroyed her second wall in as many weeks. Looking down at her now empty hand, she winced.

Captain Hitsugaya burst out laughing hard enough to double himself over, and Lieutenant Kira looked on the verge of panic at the tri-Captain fight.

Stumbling to his feet, Ichigo looked shocked. "Now I know I am not very good at sensing spiritual pressure, but I know when someone is boosting their abilities with it. I trained with Yoruichi. Where did you learn to do that Karin?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Where do you think, idiot? I learned it from Yoruichi-sensei. What? Did you think you were the only one that trained your abilities?"

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, drawing her attention to Toshiro. "Are you saying you could control your spiritual pressure even when you were human? Or did they separate your body from your soul for the training?"

"Nah. They said it wouldn't be safe to take my soul outta my body. Most of my training focused on concealing my raitsu. Sensei did teach me how to boost my speed and strength with it, though."

"Wow... I never heard of anyone being able to use those abilities while still in a living body." Ichigo sounded mystified.

"I could. I never really questioned it, though. I learned since I got here that Mr. Urahara had me wearing two pretty strong limiters since I turned 15. Something about my power going through a growth spurt or something." As she talked, Hitsugaya's face became more and more amazed.

"Huh. And here I thought you could only sense and see spirits." Ichigo laughed until he seemed to remember something unpleasant. "WAIT! That still doesn't answer my question, dammit! What the hell is going on between you two? How do you even know each other?"

Karin sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "Oh, grow up, Ichi. We're dating. Get over it." While her brother spluttered and huffed indignantly, she turned to Toshiro and motioned to the outdoors. "Mind showing me around this place? I'm completely lost here."

Smirking, Toshiro led the way out, throwing over his shoulder, "Sure. And when we're done, maybe we can fit in a soccer game or two." The two turned and strode out of the office, leaving a very angry big brother and a very perturbed lieutenant behind.

888

Later that day, Karin sat in her new office, going over paperwork she had been shown how to do by her new lieutenant, Izuru Kira. Really, there was way too much of this stuff. It was like paperwork hell, only more boring. Why did an order form have to be put into triplicate?

Finally making one last signature, Karin sat back in her seat and thought back over all she had learned in the past week.

Her father had sat all of his children down and told them about his past. How his name used to be Isshin Shiba. How he was a shinigami. How their mother was the love of his life (really, no surprise there). And how he had left his position as the 10th's Captain after meeting her. They had all looked at him in silence for a few moments. When Karin had looked at her siblings, she saw that both her brother and sister were floundering for the right words to say.

Rolling her eyes, she had looked her father in the eyes and told him that none of that mattered. What had happened couldn't be changed. And no one would want it to really. All that mattered was they were together again after so long apart.

Isshin had followed that up by trying to dive hug her. This had ended very badly for the man. He had ended up bruised and in pain by the time Karin was done with him.

That was not the only revelation Karin had had that day either. Later that very night, the whole Kurosaki family had decided to eat out for once. When they all arrived at the restaurant they would dine at, Yuzu had surprised them all by introducing them to her boyfriend. Hanataro Yamada had bowed to them and stuttered out a greeting to the powerful group of people before him.

Karin could understand the man's nervousness. He had been introduced to three captains, after all. She wouldn't have blamed the man if he had run off screaming. He hadn't however. Yamada had sat through the whole meal like a champ, being grilled, glared at, vaguely threatened, and intimidated by her idiotic father and her overprotective brother.

She laughed at the memory of her brother and father's face when they had met Yamada. Her father had looked absolutely crushed, and Ichigo had looked like he was physically ill at the thought of Yuzu dating.

"Please excuse me, Captain Kurosaki. I will come in now." Lieutenant Kira said from just outside the door.

Karin threw her head back on an exasperated sigh. When her new lieutenant entered, she pinned him with a reproachful look. "How many times do I need to tell you, Kira. Just knock and come in. There's no need to kneel outside the door like that."

The fair haired man bowed his head respectfully in her direction. "I cannot do that, Captain. That would be very disrespectful."

"It isn't if I tell you it's okay, right?" The man kept his head bowed. "Fine. Do what you want. Why did you come, anyways? It's almost dinner time and we've already finished going over the reports."

He held out a folded letter for her to take, explaining. "Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku gave this to me a few minutes ago. It is addressed to you, Captain."

"Oh?" Taking the bit of paper from him, Karin unfolded it and read the contents.

**"K**_**arin, **_

_** Be at the tenth squad training grounds by 8pm. I'll see you there. **_

_** Toshiro"**_

She grinned at the paper and made her way out of her office. As she walked to meet with Toshiro, Karin couldn't help but think that life, or rather the afterlife, was good, and couldn't get any better than this.


	8. Chapter 7: Three Years Later

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 7: **Three Years Later

Karin's eighteenth birthday began horribly.

The sun dawned bright while the heat of the previous week seemed to take a hiatus. Usually on her birthday, Karin slept in for a few extra hours, however today she was woken up by a godawful racket.

The pounding, scraping and banging came from just outside her quarters. Rising groggily from her bed, she got dressed immediately and yanked her shoji door open. The scene it revealed made her immediately regret her decision.

_Oh, for the love of... It's only 6am. Do these men not sleep? _Karin thought grouchily.

Lieutenant Kira stood a distance away from her door. In front of him stood a very eager looking Captain Kenpachi. The two were in a stalemate argument.

"Get outta my way, princess. I'm not here for you." Zaraki's voice grated over Karin's early morning nerves. The eleventh squad captain looked past Karin's lieutenant. "I'm here for your Captain. Hey, Kurosaki! Come out here and fight me. It's been three years, now. No more avoiding me, little girl."

"Captain Kenpachi," Kira sounded desperate as he pleaded with the imposing man. "I must ask you to please leave now. My Captain does not like to be disturbed this early in the morning. You might have better luck if you returned at noon?" The mans words started out as a statement, but ended up as a question, instead.

"Too late, Izzy. Looks like your Captain's been disturbed." The bleary eyed third squad captain heard a pink growth speaking from Kenpachi's back. "Come on, Kenny! She's right there. Now you can play all you want." No, wait, that was Lieutenant Yachiru.

As Kenpachi stalked past her subordinate, Karin came up with a plan to avoid this insanity so early in the morning. Backing away from the door, she focused and released her spiritual pressure all at once.

_Fix your mistake, Motonimodosu! I'm outta here. _Karin took off in the opposite direction of her now materialized zanpakuto.

888

_Two hours later..._

Toshiro walked into his office, ready to face the mound of paperwork that his lieutenant kept neglecting. Sliding into his seat, he looks up and takes in his office. A half second later, he realizes something isn't right. The light blue blanket he keeps on the back of his couch is spread over a person sleeping on the cushions.

Toshiro got up and stalked over to the couch. "I swear, Matsumoto, if you drunkenly fell asleep in my office again, I'm gonna..." Pulling back the covers, he revealed a dead to the world Karin Kurosaki. All the wind left his sails as he watched her sleep. "Strange. You don't normally show up until noon." He knew he was talking to himself, but didn't care.

Karin murmured in her sleep and turned over, her head pillowed on her folded haori. The new position ruffled her shihakusho so that it showed a lot more skin than normal. Lowering the blanket back over her, Hitsugaya returned to his desk with a flaming face.

About a half hour later, Karin stirred across the room. Stretching, she sat up and threw the coverings off herself. Looking down, she saw that her neck line had come loose in her sleep. Adjusting it, she rose from the couch and yawned.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Toshiro's voice sounded a little rough as he spoke. "Not that I mind, exactly, but I am a bit curious as to why I found you in my office so early. I had come to the conclusion that you slept in on your birthday."

The black haired captain's face darkened at the reminder of her less than peaceful morning. "I think I should let Modosu explain that."

"Modosu? You mean, your zanpakuto? How would I talk to your zanpakuto? I thought you hadn't achieved Shikai yet?" Toshiro and many of the other captains and lieutenants had never seen her use any other tactic than her physical boosting technique.

"Of course I have Shikai, dummy. I even have my manifestation for Bankai down, too." Karin looked impressed with herself. Her smile disappeared quickly as she thought about her sword's spirit. "Though I think I'll refrain from manifesting Modosu for a while. What she did today really ticks me off."

Toshiro had never seen her this irate before. Karin was normally so cool and collected. He had not seen her loose her temper even once in the past three years. Sometimes she would get overwhelmed with her responsibilities, but she always rose to the challenge with a calm and determined outlook. Many people claimed she had no emotion because of this, but her family and Captain Hitsugaya knew better. They knew that she was really a very caring person. She just keeps her emotional moments to herself, mostly.

"_I still don't see how you can blame this on me. What a pain._" A smoky, not-quite-there voice drifted in from the doorway. Both the captains turned to see a vague shape of a woman standing in the entry. "_All I did was go for my nightly walk. What is the harm in that?_"

"The harm," Karin snapped, "is that you ran into the one person I explicitly told you to avoid. Like the plague! How could you not know Zaraki was near you?"

Hitsugaya stared at the woman standing next to his girlfriend. He had never seen her zanpakuto before. Karin didn't even carry her blade with her. The way the smoky form shifted and swayed was vaguely mesmerizing. Come to think of it, Toshiro didn't even know what her sword's abilities were.

Shrugging away his wondering, he asked, "Is that why you were sleeping here? Modosu led Kenpachi to you, huh?" Toshiro watched as the zanpakuto's face pinched in aggravation. What had he said wrong?

"_What a pain... Tell him my name or I will make your life a living hell on purpose._" Modosu's non-voice sounded threatening.

Karin simply fumed and said, "Oh, so you admit you make my life hell? Great, now you can stop doing that!"

Modosu all but growled at her shinigami and took a gliding step closer to her. "_Tell him now, you pain in my neck!_"

"Fine, fine!" Karin conceded. "Her full name is Motonimodosu. I call her Modosu because otherwise it can be a real mouthful."

With that, Modosu vanished into thin air. Hitsugaya looked around for where she had gone.

"Don't bother looking. She went back to my inner world to sleep. Apparently, she is satisfied that you won't call her 'Modosu' anymore." Karin approached his desk. "Hey, your done with your paper work. Cool! Wanna go play a round of soccer?"

He grinned up at her from his seat behind the desk. "Are you sure you want to get so soundly beat on your birthday, Karin? I won't go easy on you."


	9. Chapter 8: First Date

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 8: **First Date

"I can't believe I lost that badly." Karin complained as she laid her head on Toshiro's lap. Just having completed their soccer game, the two young looking captains were totally spent.

The two sat beneath a tree at the far end of the tenth division's extensive training grounds. They usually came here to play soccer together every day at lunch time. Afterwards, they sat in the grass under a shade tree to cool down.

"I mean, I haven't beat you once in seven years. How is that possible? What's your secret?"

Toshiro laid Hyorinmaru in a more comfortable position by his side and laid back on the cool grass beneath him. Karin readjusted her head to lay on his stomach. She proceeded to prod him in the ribs until he answered her.

"Okay, okay. Stop." He grabbed her hand to stop the assault. "There is no secret. I've lived longer than you. I've had more time to practice my reflexes, is all. Now quit with the poking, you heathen."

"That's it? You're old, so you're better? Geez, that's no help." She fell silent as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, Karin was leaning over Toshiro, her face only a few inches away from his. "How old are you, anyways?"

"Hmm..." Toshiro put his hands on Karin's waist and thought for a moment. "I don't know my exact age. But I think it is somewhere around 120-ish. Yeah. Something like that."

Karin's eyes filled with a teasing light. "Wow. I didn't realize I was dating such an old man. Shouldn't you need a cane by now, old-timer?"

Before she could react, Karin found herself flat on her back underneath a certain white haired captain. "Old man, am I? I'll show you, you smart ass."

Lowering his head, Toshiro captured her lips with his. It started off soft and sweet. Merely a brushing of lips in passing. As soon as their lips touched, they knew they wanted more. Slowly, the kiss built in momentum. Karin's tongue darted out of her mouth to brush his lower lip, but it quickly retreated. When she dared to try again, she was startled to meet his tongue. The two dueled for what could have been seconds, or it could have been hours. Neither knew nor did they care. They were simply lost in the bliss of their stolen moment.

They were so lost in each other, they did not hear the person encroaching on their field until she spoke. "Oh, my! I didn't know you two were a thing?"

Startling apart, Karin and Toshiro broke away from each other. Looking up at the speaker, they saw that it was Momo Hinamori, Hitsugaya's sister.

"Sorry for interrupting." Momo apologized sheepishly. "But I had no idea you two were dating. I mean, you always call each other by your titles. This is the first time I've seen you two together outside of work." She now sounded a little like Rangiku when she was after a particularly good piece of gossip.

Karin rose from the ground and brushed herself of. She didn't really mind being caught like she had been. Before she could say anything in response, Toshiro spoke.

"We've been dating for about three years now. We see each other every day outside of work. Why is that important? It's not like we need everyone to know."

"No, you don't. But the fact that no one knows means you two haven't even been on a date?"

Karin tilted her head in question. "A date? Well, sure. We come here to play soccer almost every day."

Momo looked like she was on the verge of a rant. "That's it? You play soccer?" The two nodded in unison. They didn't understand what the big deal was. "But that's not a date! Not at all!"

Toshiro furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, Momo? If that is not a date, then what is?"

Hinamori blushed as she thought out her answer carefully. How does one explain what a date is to two grown people? "Well, you see, when you date, it's like this." She stuttered over her explanation. "It's not that you can't have dates when you're alone together, but that is not all dating is. You, um, well, you kind of test your relationship during a date, you see? You watch the other person while your with others or during certain activities to understand if you can live with each other. To see if you can... meet the end goal."

Both Karin and Toshiro looked at each other for a moment and pondered Hinamori's words.

Karin shrugged, nonplussed. "I'm sure that if I can stand being beaten in hundreds of matches of soccer, then our relationship is good. Besides, what 'end goal' are you talking about?" She looked to Toshiro to see if he knew the answer. He just shrugged.

Momo watched the two, pretty sure she had never met two more thickheaded people. "You know what I mean..." Both of them shook their heads in a firm negative, so she rushed along. "You go on dates out in public to see if you can live together. You know, as a married couple."

"Married couple?" Toshiro mused, looking at Karin. "I've never actually thought about that."

"Me, neither. I've kind of been focused on training my squad and keeping my lieutenant from working himself to death."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Two people 'dating' without any goal between them. Momo simply couldn't believe it. "I think it's settled then. You two should go on a date. Out in public." The last she tacked on because she didn't want any confusion on the dense headed captains' parts. "I should leave the planning up to you two. Bye!" Momo began to scamper off the training grounds, but called back over her shoulder. "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Captain Kurosaki!"

The two captains watched the lieutenant leave, then turned to one another. Karin spoke first. "Do you want to? Go on a date, that is?"

"Sure, but she wasn't too clear as to what exactly happens on a date, though. What do you think we aught to do?"

The two thought for a few moments. "I think I know," Karin said. "You could come with me to the Rukongai District this afternoon."

"The Rukongai? What for?" Toshiro hadn't been to the Rukongai in years.

"Well, today is my birthday! That means it's Yuzu's birthday, too. I need to get her a present. And I usually have dinner at this little pub on Karitoru Street in the twelfth district. Do you know it? It's called something like I Tamashi, I think. I love their yakisoba."

"I thought you had dinner with Lieutenant Kira?"

"Nah. He gives me the daily reports at dinner time. When he's done, we break for dinner. I usually go to the Rukon because all the restaurants in the Seireitei are so formal. It's hardly relaxing, you know?"

"I guess. I normally eat at our barracks with the men, or in my office when I have to work overtime." Toshiro paused. "Alright, I'll go with you. What time did you want to head out?"

Karin grinned. "About five thirty should give us a good amount of time. And wear something other than your uniform. It will make some things easier."

That said, she ran off to get her paperwork done, waving as she went.

"Do I even have anything other than my uniform?" Hitsugaya wondered aloud.

_Later that night_

Toshiro walked along the street lined with vendors, trailing behind Karin as she ambled between stalls. He had almost forgotten how lively the Rukon could get. Everywhere he looked was a different kind of shopping stall. On every street corner was a street performer out to make a few Kan. Children darted here and there, trying to sneak a taste at food vendors or gawk at the pretty baubles.

"Hey, Toshiro, are you hungry?" Karin called from in front of a glasses merchant. She held in her hand a package of pale green silk.

"I see you found her present. That was rather quick." Toshiro offered to carry it for her, but she refused.

"Yeah. Shopping for each other is really easy. I mean, we give each other practically the same thing every year." They started walking towards the pub a few streets over.

As they walked, they saw many other couples along the streets. Some were holding hands. Others were cuddling as they watched street performers. One couple could plainly be seen making out in an ill-hidden alley way.

Looking at one another, they both blushed and looked away when their gazes met.

When Karin spoke, her voice sounded shaky. "You don't think those things are what makes up a date, do you? That doesn't seem like the kinda stuff we'd do."

"You're right. It doesn't." Toshiro cleared his throat when his words came out rough. "We should do what we want, I think."

After a few minutes more of walking in silence they were nearly to Karitoru Street, when Karin felt a cool hand grasp hers. Looking down, it was Toshiro's hand in hers.

His face was turned away as he spoke. "Still, it doesn't hurt to try the little things, right?"

They arrived at the pub both with flaming faces, their hands still clasped tightly together.

Walking through the door, Toshiro could see why Karin liked this place. The large dining room was filled to capacity with diners. Everyone he saw had some kind of smile on their face. There was a soft guitar being strummed by someone up on the stage at the far end of the room to their left. Directly across from them, the doors to the kitchen barely closed before the next server moved through them with more food to be taken out.

"This is a pretty busy place, isn't it?" Toshiro asked as he took in the scene around them. "It doesn't look like there's a table open."

As he finished his statement, a shadow fell over the two as they stood in the doorway. Turning around, Toshiro's eyes widened as he tried to take in the shear size of the huge man looming behind them. Instinct urged him to reach for Hyorinmaru, only to realize that he had not brought his zanpakuto at Karin's insistence. She had told him that weapons of any kind were not allowed in I Tamashi and zanpakuto only made the other souls of the Rukon nervous. Now he wished he had brought him anyways.

The giant's dark gray eyes shined as his face broke out into a big smile as he took in the small couple before him. Looking between Karin and Toshiro, muscled man boomed "So you're back with a friend, eh, little miss hero? Come on, introduce your two friends. Don't be rude." He reached down with a great paw of a hand and patted Karin on the head as he spoke.

Karin cast Hitsugaya an apologetic look when she spoke. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, let me introduce you to the best chef in all of the Rukon, Sota Shio. Chef Shio, this is Hitsugaya, my boyfriend." Toshiro couldn't help but note the almost crestfallen look in the chef's eyes. What? Did the big man like Karin or something?

The big man looked to the white haired boy standing next to his favorite customer. "Your boyfriend, huh? Well, why haven't you brought him out before? As a matter of fact, I've never met any of your friends before, either. Why is that?"

"Ah, come on, Shio. I'm starving here. Can't we just eat."

The chef stared at them a moment more before smiling and leading them to a small table tucked away in the alcove nearest the kitchen doors. "Here's your usual. I'll be back with your food in a minute. Just sit tight, little miss hero. Little miss's boyfriend." He nodded to each of them before plodding off to the kitchen.

Toshiro settle into his seat and face Karin. "So, I have questions."

"I'll bet you do."

"You don't bring anyone else with you when you come here? Why?"

It took her a minute to respond. "To be honest, I kind of just wanted to find a place to get away from everything for a little bit. Usually, if I'm in the Seireitei, then someone is bound to find me and ask something of me. After a few months of that, it got a little tiring. So I went wandering the Rukongai District at dinner time. Lieutenant Kira freaked out the first few times I disappeared on him, but he got used to it eventually."

Hitsugaya could understand her reasoning. Being a captain of one of the squad's was rather tough. "Okay, I get that. So then why does Chef Shio call you 'little miss hero'? What exactly did you do for him?"

"Eh-he-he. Well, about that. Actually,-"

"She saved my family, my business, and my life." The words were spoken at the same time as two yakisoba dishes were settled in front of them. The two looked up into the cheerful face of Chef Shio. "This little girl got rid of the group of thugs that used to run these streets. They had taken my wife and son and were demanding insurance money to keep them from killing them."

Shocked, Toshiro looked to Karin. She had her head in her hands, hiding her face. But the man just kept going.

"And on top of getting my family back and ousting those ruffians from these streets, little miss hero also took to investing in nearly every shop in the West Rukongai from the twelfth district to the twentieth. I'm a little ashamed to admit it, but she technically owns the majority of this restaurant here. And she doesn't even ask for a share of the profits. Only that she get free meals anytime she comes around." The big smiling chef looked to Karin as she sat shrinking in her chair. "Huh? What's wrong, little miss hero? Did I say something wrong?"

When Karin didn't answer, Toshiro did so for her. "I'm sure she's fine. But we really are hungry." Seeing a few of the servers lingering around the kitchen door, he said, "Besides, it looks like business is backing up, Chef."

Turning, the big man hurriedly excused himself from the table and rushed off back to the kitchens. Hitsugaya looked to what he could see of Karin's hidden face. "So you cleaned up the streets, huh?"

"Don't start. I didn't do it to help anyone but myself. The rest was just a by-product of me getting irritated by a bunch of idiots going around acting all high and mighty because they had a little bit of raitsu. Nothing more."

Toshiro smirked at her embarrassment. "So you don't invest in shops in several districts? You don't own this restaurant, either?"

Karin looked anywhere but at Hitsugaya. "What are talking about? Just eat."

"Come on, Karin." He laid his hand over hers. "You know you can't lie, so why even try? Just tell me about it. I want to know."

"It's really not a big deal." She paused. When Toshiro looked back at her after taking a bite of his food, she relented.

Karin dove into the explanation of how her mother had dealt with the families finances. How her father had let it fall to pieces when she died. Young Karin had picked up the slack where the rest of her family had not been able to. She had read every book on the subject of money management she could get her hands on. And when she had entered her last year of elementary school, she had taken an online course on business management in order to keep her father's clinic open.

"When I got here, and saw a lot of the districts were in real need of a financial overhaul, I figured I could help. I mean, it's not like I use my money for anything else. Why not put it to good use?"

"I had no idea. I bet that was hard to do. Not just when you were a kid. I mean, most residents of the Rukongai resent us shinigami. They wish they had the style of living that we do."

"Yeah. That's why I learned quick not to wear my uniform when I leave the Seireitei. A lot of the shop keepers don't trust us. And many of them actually try to charge exorbitant prices for the stupidest things."

The large shadow fell over them again. "How was the meal, you two?" Chef Shio asked.

Looking up, the two realized that it was actually rather late. The dinner rush had cleared out already. Looking back to their dishes, they realized they had eaten their dinner and had sat talking for the past hour and a half.

Toshiro looked up, smiling at the big chef. "It was very good, Chef Shio. I'm glad Karin brought me here. But we really should be going, now that I think about it. We need to get back to the Seireitei."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Little miss hero is a shinigami Captain, isn't that right?" Shio patted her on the head once more. When she batted him away, he looked back to the snowy haired boy. "Just outta curiosity, what is your job, Hitsugaya? Hope you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all. I'm a captain of one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Toshiro stood and offered his hand to the giant. "Division Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. It is a pleasure to meet you, Chef Sato Shio."

Shio shook the small captain's hand. "I can't believe it. Two such young lookin' captains in my pub. I can't believe my luck." He walked them to the door and saw them out. "You two come back anytime you want, you got that? Meals are on the house, obviously, little miss hero."

The two walked hand in hand back to the Seireitei in silence.

Toshiro walked her back to her quarters in the third squad's barracks. As soon as they got under the awning of the porch, the sky decided it was a good idea to let out the fury of the heavens. The rain started to pour down in buckets as the thunder began to roll.

_At least there isn't any lightning. _Karin thought, relieved.

"Hey, Karin." She opened her door and turned back to look at the other captain. "We should do this again. It was fun."

"Yeah. I think so, too." At that exact moment, lightning cracked across the sky and lit up their surroundings like a scene from a black and white horror film.

Looking up at the sky, Hitsugaya whistled. "It's really coming down, now, isn't it?" Looking back to her, he saw that Karin was now hugging herself protectively. "Karin? What's wrong?"

Lightning cracked again, this time sounding closer than before. Thunder decided to add to the ominous sound and rumbled along behind the lightning's blinding light. Toshiro saw Karin jerk involuntarily.

Somehow, she ended up in his arms, her face pressed to his throat with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Karin, are you afraid of lightning?" She nodded feebly against his neck.

Without moving, he could hear her muffled voice say, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Everyone has something they're afraid of. Come on, lets get you inside. Maybe it will help." They walked into Karin's front room with Toshiro releasing her only long enough to shut the door behind them.

"Toshiro, don't laugh, okay? Do you mind staying tonight?" Hitsugaya blushed at this. " Ah, not like that. Really. I'd just rather not be alone."

Face still hot, he nodded. "Sure. I don't mind."


	10. Chapter 9: The Favor

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 9:** The Favor

_Three months later_

All the Captains were sequestered in their monthly meeting when it happened. It came with almost no warning what-so-ever when all hell broke loose in the Soul Society.

_ Gong gong gong _**Intruders inside the Seireitei! I repeat! Intruders inside the Seireitei! All personnel, report to your superiors for further orders! Immediately! **_Gong gong gong_

Knowing their Lieutenants could handle the situation, everyone remained where they were, awaiting reports that were sure to come flooding in from their squads.

And sure enough, no less than ten minutes later, the Captains knew that the intruders were no less than 100 Hollows in number and that none were weaker than Gillian class Menos. The room was filled to the rafters with the chaotic din of voices and running.

Captain Soifon was currently yelling at her lieutenant for his lack of knowledge. "Are we not the stealth force, you idiot? Why do we not know their intent? Answer me, Lieutenant Omaeda!"

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Go back and relay my orders. Make sure it is known that anyone who disobeys will be dealt with directly by me." Karin looked across the room to the second squad Captain after receiving the latest report from Lieutenant Kira. "Captain Soifon, I believe intelligence gathering is my squad's task, yes? If so, there really is no need to berate your poor lieutenant. The man's harangued enough, don't you think?"

The sound of a loud crash made it impossible for the two squad Captains to begin arguing. Everyone's attention was drawn to the Head Captain. "Captain Kurosaki," Yamamoto thought about what he said as three heads faced him at full attention. Correcting his error, he continued. "Captain Karin, do you have information for us."

"I do, Head Captain," the silent 'old man' was implied and made Soifon bristle all over again. "It would appear that the Hollows have come on a misguided mission to rescue Sousuke Aizen from the maggot's nest. They have already made it past the thirteenth and twelfth squads. They are currently en route to squad eleven now. Mercy, they will not find there, I think." Grinning at her memories of sparring with Ikkaku and Yumichika, Karin continued. "As for how they entered the Seireitei, it was reported that they entered through the western Rukongai district gate by defeating Jidanbo Ikkansaka."

Ichigo surged to face his sister. "You mean that idiot let them in because he was defeated? I thought the poor guy learned his lesson the last time!"

Karin looked at her irate brother, hating to give him the bad news she had. "You misunderstand me, Big Brother. He didn't open the gate for them. He died defending it with everything he had."

Ichigo subsided into rare quietness, obviously mourning his friend.

There was a rush of conversation that filled the room again. The Captains of squads two, five, eight, eleven, twelve, and thirteen wanted to launched a full scale attack right away, seeing as how they had already moved so far within the compound after only 15 minutes. But Squads three, four, six, seven, nine, and ten wished to wait for more information on the enemies tactics and abilities.

The decision, naturally, was left to the Head Captain. The old man sat at the front of the room, gripping his zanpakuto staff and stroking his beard. He sat like this for so long, many of the Captain's nearly stepped forward to demand an answer from the Head of the Shinigami.

Finally, Captain Yamamoto sat a little straighter and faced his subordinates. "I have decided." All Captains leaned ever so slightly nearer to the man, eager to hear who's side he would take. "Captain Karin Kurosaki of the Third Squad. Step forward, now."

Confused and a little nervous, the small, black haired soul reaper stepped to the center of the Captain's line and faced the Head Captain, uncertain what he could want from her at this time of action. After all, her squad was only supposed to gather information and send it on to the twelfth for further archiving. "Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto opened his steely brown eyes and looked at the young Captain he had found in his garden only three months ago. "You, little Kurosaki, still owe me three favors. Correct?"

Bowing her head, Karin rolled her eyes, "This is correct, Head Captain. What can I do for you?"

"Your Bankai..."

Shocked, Karin jerked her head up to stare, open mouthed, at the old man before her. "My B-Bankai? How did-"

Captain Soifon and Captain Kuchiki interrupted. "Sir-" Soifon stopped when she realized the noble had spoken as well. Byakuya continued. "Head Captain, I distinctly remember saying that I was reluctant to recommend Kurosaki to the position of Captain due to her lack of Bankai three years ago. I only conceded because you claimed she was powerful enough at Shikai to justify the position. Are you saying she achieved Bankai after only three years of training? That is nearly impossible for an adult, let alone a girl of a mere eighteen."

"You are right, Captain Kuchiki, I did say she was strong enough at Shikai to safely place her as a Captain of a Court Guard Squad. I am not saying, however, that Captain Karin achieved her Bankai in three years or less." Kuchiki relaxed slightly at these words, as much as a man like him can relax. "I am telling you she achieved Bankai long before she even came to Soul Society." Stunned silence filled the room. Yamamoto returned to the third squad Captain now staring at the floor before him. "Is that not right, Captain Karin Kurosaki?"

Karin stood amongst her fellow Captains, unsure what to say. She hadn't told anyone of her Bankai. It was too dangerous to use with allies around. She hadn't even dared to practice it with Toshiro. Not even her twin sister, Yuzu, knew of it. So how, then, did the Head Captain know. "You are correct, sir. I met my Zanpakuto when I was four, achieved my Shikai at six, and reached the knowledge of my Bankai when I was nine. I was completely unaware of what I was doing, however, so I did not realize what I had discovered until I arrived here. I honestly thought they were games I would play with my imaginary friends." She finished in a rush as she tried to avoid the incredulous eyes of those around her. "How did you know, sir?"

The Head Captain smiled. "Easy. No one, who does not have Bankai, is capable of materialization like you are. Simple as that."

Karin mentally face palmed herself.

_Yeah. What a pain... You shouldn't have shown off at last weeks women's association meeting, huh? _Motonimodosu sounded smug while Karin could only fume.

"Moving on." Yamamoto clacked his staff on the floor at his feet to regain everyone's attention. "You, Karin Kurosaki, will use your Bankai this day. You will lead the forces of the Seireitei against this Hollow threat before they breach the Maggot's nest and free Aiz-"

"ALONE! I have to do it alone if this is what you ask of me. I won't do it otherwise. I don't care what order you give or what threat comes my way. I will not endanger the people here with my ability."

A moment of silent contemplation followed. "Not even if I remove your Captaincy?"

"You can make me an errand runner in the eleventh squad as punishment, for all I care. I will not do as you ask unless I do it alone, Old Man!" Everyone, including Zaraki, gasped at this outburst. They all knew that the eleventh squad abused their errand runners the most, and many people begged to never have the position for the rest of eternity. Thus, the position was kept as a punishment even within the squad.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Kurosaki, we will discuss insubordination charges after you return safely from this task." He nodded briskly at his own words. Now addressing the other Captains he boomed, "Relay this order, all of you! All squads are to retreat and take cover inside. No one is to approach the enemy at all costs. Furthermore, no one is to attempt to follow Captain Karin Kurosaki as she engages the enemy. Now GO!"

Karin was the first one out of the room. She was already calling her zanpakuto to her hand, the black smoke condensing into her dagger like blade. She was just about to release her Bankai when she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Toshiro at her back, staring down at her with something akin to threat in his eyes.

"You come back unharmed, you hear me. Not one single scratch or I will make you regret it." Toshiro's eyes blazed with meaning.

Karin almost melted at his words. "What? You're not going to tell me I'm making a stupid choice going alone? That I should bring backup?"

He smirked at her, rolling his eyes and pulling her into his arms. "Whatever. You can handle yourself just fine. Besides, I'd rather avoid a kick to the gut for ever implying you were weak. I've seen what you do to your father. I'm good staying unbruised." He lowered his head when he finished and quickly captured her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. A kiss full of the promise of tomorrow and tender things to come. When they came up for air, they leaned their foreheads together. Gasping, Toshiro said, "Not a scratch, got it?"

She chuckled at her hot tempered boyfriend. "Got it." Her smile faded as she looked at Hitsugaya. "Listen, Toshiro, I wanted to tell you. I should have said when I realized, but I guess now will do." Karin tightened her hold around his shoulders. "Toshiro, I l-"

"Captain? Captain! What are your orders, Captain Kurosaki?" Lieutenant Kira knelt a few feet from the embracing couple, blushing to his fair roots at what he was interrupting.

Sighing, Karin pulled away. Giving the icy Captain a sidelong glance, she whisper, "I'll tell you when I get back. Promise." She turned to Kira. "Lieutenant, you are to order the entire squad to stand down and take cover in the nearest building. If they can help it, they are to stay with their battle partner. But under no circumstances are they to engage the enemy or venture outside until the sky clears. Understand? Not until the sky clears." Kira consented and went to relay the commands. Karin turned back to Toshiro. Leaning in, she pecked him lightly on the lips and grinned like she would when she challenged him to a soccer match. "Watch me kick some ass if you can, yeah?"

Turning to walk away, Karin made as if to drop her sword. Before it hit the ground, she called out, "Unravel until there is no end in sight, show the world your deadly hue. Sekai o Motonimodosu!" Instantly, the sword vanished, in its place was a cloud of miasma surrounding Karin. Toshiro could now see right through her, too.

She walked away without saying anything else, her sword's black smoke trailing her the entire way, and the Captain of squad ten was left to find his lieutenant and take cover as he was ordered.

Ten minutes and three flash steps later, Hitsugaya watched from his office window as the sky darkened with what looked like Karin's smoky miasma from Motonimodosu. It wreathed everything as completely as London's thickest fog. If anyone were to try and walk through that they would be lost indefinitely. Or worse. He didn't know what Karin's Zanpakuto could do. She always refused to share its abilities, saying they were unimportant, that she needed to get her sword form down firmer before moving on to Shikai and Bankai training.

"Obviously, she won't need that." Toshiro absently wondered if the only reason she had taken him up on his offer to train her all those years ago was because she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could.

Matsumoto turned away from the daunting sight before her and looked to her small Captain. "What was that, Captain? Did you say something just now."

"Nothing, Matsumoto. Nothing at all."

888

Karin stood in the sky above the Seireitei. From her vantage point, she could see over half the invading forces. And using her other senses, she could tell where the rest were by the position of their spiritual pressure.

Looking down at herself she marveled again at the change that took place with her Bankai released. Her Captain's haori had changed to the tattered, hooded gray cloak that her sword spirit normally wore. When she had caught sight of her reflection in a puddle a few moments ago, she had noted that her eyes glowed like Motonimodosu's, as well. She was also insubstantial. Completely ethereal. And no matter how hard she thought of becoming solid, her state of being would not change.

With her senses spread out as they are, Karin didn't fail to notice when the last Shinigami took cover in the nearest building. "Alright. Let's get this massacre over with, eh, Motonimodosu?" Her voice sounded ghostly to her own ears as she spoke. Much like her zanpakuto's.

_What a pain... I guess. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can go back to sleep. _

"How about we do it all at once, then? It will drain us faster, but..." She didn't bother finishing. She already felt her sword's assent. Feeling out and visualizing her target's positions, she sent her miasma out to engulf the entire area.

With one mental command, Karin ended the invasion in one fell swoop. She severed the muscle, bone, and ligament holding their heads to their bodies. All at once, many heads came sliding off as the Hollows took one or two more steps, then came to a shuddering halt, landing mere feet from their own heads. Immediately, their bodies dissipated as their souls were cleansed.

Keeping her senses on the alert, Karin jumped to the ground. Upon landing, her legs gave way as her weakness from such an exertion caught up to her. Not feeling any dangerous spiritual pressure, she sealed her Bankai, reverting her Zanpakuto to its dagger form. Sheathing it at her waist, she ran to the tenth squad, not having enough energy left to flash step. She knew she should go to her own squad, but she couldn't wait to see Toshiro. Besides, that's why she had told Kira to wait for 'the sky to clear'. He would know it was safe.

As she approached, she felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure spike in threat. Rounding the corner, she saw the reason why.

A mere fifteen feet from the Captain was an Arrancar. At its feet lay Rangiku Matsumoto, unconscious and bloody, but not dead.

_"That's impossible. I got them all. I did, didn't I?"_ But the proof was before her. She had missed one. And by the feel of it, she had missed the strongest Arrancar of the bunch. She could sense Motonimodosu sending her righteously annoyed glares.

"How the hell did you make it? Why didn't I sense you, dammit?" Karin demanded, drawing her tanto blade, her hand shaking while her whole body trembled in fatigue. _"Get a grip, Karin. The job's not done yet."_ Mentally smacking herself, she steadied her stance.

Toshiro flicked her a glance, unwilling to take his eyes off the enemy for more than a split second. "Don't feel too bad, Captain Kurosaki. I didn't sense him either. Apparently he can mask his presence even to the extent of complete invisibility." He saw the look on her face with another flicker of his eyes. "I know. My thoughts exactly. Completely unfair. Anyways, how do you want to handle him?"

Before she could respond, the Arrancar masked his spiritual pressure in an instant. Both Captains looked around for the now invisible humanoid Hollow. As she turned to ask Hitsugaya what they should do next, a clawed hand grabbed her from behind.

An evil, grating laugh scratched out behind her like sharp nails on a blackboard. The Arrancar's claws at her throat, he began screeching at the top of his lungs. "You think you can defeat me? The great Schlagbar Vitorioso? How pathetic! You may have stopped me this time, but I will be back. But for now, I think I'll take this juicy soul with me. After all, I could use a snack after today's fiasco."

Captain Hitsugaya made to attack. Seeing his intention, Vitorioso tightened his grip on Karin. "Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't want me to kill both of your little friends, would you?" He gestured to Matsumoto still unconscious on the ground only feet away from them.

Karin gasped out raggedly, barely able to stay conscious with so little spiritual pressure left. "Do it, Captain. Kill this ass hat."

Growling, Vitorioso flash stepped a good distance from Hitsugaya. He began to open a garganta right behind him. "I wouldn't if I were you, _Captain,_" He said the last with acidic disdain. "I will kill them. Slowly and painfully if you try."

As Hitsugaya lunged, the Arrancar laughed maniacally as he stepped into the garganta. As he faded into the darkness, Karin lost consciousness.

_Wait. I haven't told him that I love him. I have to tell him. _Was Karin's last thought before darkness consumed her mind.


	11. Chapter 10: Missing You

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 10: **Missing You

That day started warm and humid. All the Shinigami within the Seireitei were doing everything they could to stay cool in the summer's sweltering heat. Everything but work, anyways. Not even the Captains wanted to do anything on such a hot and muggy day. That's why they had pushed forward their annual meeting.

That may have been the reason the forces of Hueco Mundo decided to attack. Or maybe they just got tired of waiting to rescue Sousuke Aizen. Either way, no one would ever find the answer. All anyone knew for sure was that they had one Captain of the third squad to thank for their victory.

She had been the one to put her life on the line the most. She had been the one to charge the veritable army of 100 Arrancar and Menos without a thought for her own safety. She had been the one, the only one, able to kill 99 of the enemy legion with a single command.

But it had been that last one that left everyone wondering. The last one that had dragged the young Captain into the emptiness of Hueco Mundo for three months now. There was even talk that she was dead.

However, one Captain refused to harbor such rumors. He had already launched three rescue missions into the Hollow's realm to search for her.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya knew without a doubt that Karin Kurosaki was still alive. She would return any day now, grinning ear to ear and asking him why he was being such a sour-puss to all his men. She would walk right through his office door like she had almost every day for three years, plop down on his lap and tell him he was a grumpy curmudgeon that needed to get out and have a little fun. She would follow that up with a quick kiss and then would dash off, practically daring him to catch her.

Any moment now, she would appear with love shining in her eyes for the white haired Captain and a touch to soothe his icy heart.

Any second now, his beloved Karin would show up and he could finally tell her that he loved her... and that he... that he... he...

But she didn't show up. She didn't challenge him. She didn't tease him warmly. Her smile didn't appear before him like the warm sun come to melt the icy snow. She wasn't there, but he would never give up hope for her return. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

So why then? Why were hot tears slowly, steadily leaking from his eyes? Why could he not stop them from coming? Why couldn't he stop seeing her smiling face? Her laughter? Her tears? Even her anger? Why did he cry when he thought of her?

Hitsugaya lowered his face to his desk and covered his head with his arms. He cried like the child he had not been in many, many years. And the whole time, he silently prayed to anyone that would listen to bring his beloved home to his waiting arms.


	12. Ch11: Return to the World of the Dead

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters and songs.

**Chapter 11: **Return to the World of the Dead

_Two Months Later_

Finally. Finally, Vitorioso had gathered his next army of Hollows together and was preparing for departure.

Karin had waited for five months, biding her time until the bastard would open another garganta to the Soul Society. She knew he would.

When her patience was rewarded, and the Arrancar had the garganta open, that's when she struck. Five months of nearly continuous practice had made her quick in releasing her Bankai and able to maintain it for longer durations. She now no longer even needed to speak the release incantation.

Her moves were silent and lethal. No one could touch her as she moved through the army of over 500 Hollows, now ranging from Arrancars all the way to the smallest of newly corrupted beast like entities. They never even saw her coming. Anything her miasma touched immediately fell to her mental commands. Some were beheaded. Others hearts were turned to unidentifiable goo. And still others were dissolved completely.

In mere minutes, only a severely weakened Karin stood swaying in front of the garganta now closing in an unstable fashion. Schlagbar Vitorioso was dissipating at her feet. Her clothes were completely tattered and in ruins. She had lost her haori weeks before in a Menos attack. The rest of her uniform was covered in slash and bite marks from various other Hollows. But none of that mattered now. She was going home. To her family. To Toshiro.

Not looking back at the horrid land she had had to survive in against her will, the third squad Captain stepped through the gate into a lush forest being drenched in a thundering rain storm.

Karin's eyes began to droop before she could even take another step. She fell to her knees, and using the last of her awareness, swayed herself just enough so that she landed on her side instead of her face. She barely had enough raitsu left to keep awake. Apparently 500 Hollows at once was stretching her abilities a bit.

Lightning flashed overhead, but the girl was far too gone to be afraid of the flashing electricity. Her vision was blurring in her exhaustion. Quickly, she was losing consciousness. But the many times she had been attacked in Hueco Mundo had taught her not to lose consciousness in so open a place. In any place really.

Even fighting with all her might, though, Karin knew it was a losing battle.

From her right, she could vaguely hear footsteps approaching through the downpour. Her vision was fast darkening, but she could just make out a female form emerging from that darkness. The woman knelt down, and Karin caught a glimpse of light auburn hair framing a gentle face looming over her.

"Don't you worry, dear. I'll watch over you." The serene voice sounded distantly familiar to Karin, but she was already too lost in the darkness of sleep to try and puzzle out who the person was.

888

_Karin's five year old self stood in her parents bedroom doorway, crying as lightning crashed outside the house. She was so scared she couldn't move any further. _

_ "Mommy! I'm scared, Mommy!" Karin sniffled and bawled. "Mommy!"_

_ Gentle hands picked her up into warm arms. She was lifted to rest on a soft chest that calmed the frantic child, if only slightly._

_ "Oh, my sweet girl. You should be asleep at this time of night." Masaki crooned to her baby girl. "Don't be scared. The storm can't hurt you here. Your mommy and daddy will always protect you."_

_Lightning struck and flashed brightly just beyond the window right next to the little girl. She began crying anew as she burrowed into her mother's arms for protection._

_Holding Karin closer, Masaki walked to her twins' nursery and sat in the rocking chair in the corner. Not knowing how else to calm her baby, she began to sing._

"_Sleep, my child._

_Dream in a land of fancy_

_Rest your head awhile_

_Know you'll come to no harm_

_Rest your tired body_

_Here in your mother's arms_

_Know you'll wake in time_

_Stronger than before_

_Here in these arms of mine_

_But until that time's here_

_When your eyes do open_

_I will always hold you near_

_So sleep, my child_

_Dream in a land of fancy_

_And rest your head awhile_

_Mother is right here_

_So sleep and dream, my child."_

When Karin woke, it was early afternoon. She looked around the cramped one room house she was sleeping in. Her mind was still on the dream she had just had. It was the last clear memory she had left of her mother. The next day, she was told while lightening still flashed and thunder still rolled outside that her mother was dead, that she would never be coming back. She doubted she would ever forget that particular memory.

Shaking away the pang of sadness, Karin took stock of her body. She carefully flexed all her digits and stretched all her limbs. As she worked, she made note of the fact that she was now wearing a short, light gray kimono, her shihakusho nowhere in sight.

When she found she could move with little to no pain, she got off the futon she was sleeping on. Rising with her was an intense wave of dizziness that nearly knocked her flat on her back. But she refused to go down that easily. Steadying herself with a nearby wall, Karin methodically made her way to the door she could see on the far side of the room.

Flipping back the curtain that draped the door, she shut her eyes at the immediate stab of painfully bright sunlight that poured over her. Slowly opening her eyes as they adjusted, she took in the sight before her.

All around the tiny hut was a large field. Beyond that lay woods that encircled the structure. As Karin walked around the house, she saw a small vegetable garden off to one side. It looked well tended. In fact, Karin was certain the whole place was very well looked after. Whoever lived here knew how to take care of himself.

A branch snapped behind her as she came back around to the front of the hut. Immediately, Karin called her zanpakuto to her hand and got ready to attack.

But when she turned the corner, she found she couldn't move. Not from anyone or anything holding her back. But because she was sure what she was seeing must be an illusion, or just another fever dream like the one she had had last night. Because the one standing on the edge of the wood, the one starting to slowly approach the defensive shinigami captain, was none other than...

"Mother? Is that really you?" Karin choked out past the lump in her throat.

"It's alright, Karin. No one is going to hurt you here." Masaki raised her hands in the universal sign of 'I will do nothing'. "You can put your zanpakuto away. It's okay."

Karin couldn't believe her eyes. Her mother was right in front of her. Close enough to touch. She dreamt of this happening hundreds of times as a small child, begging any higher power that would listen to bring her mom back to her.

"Put the sword down, sweetheart. You need rest."

Recalled to the fact that she still held her blade at the ready, Karin dropped it and had just enough time to see the dissipating smoke return to her before she found herself flat on the ground and quickly losing consciousness.

A few hours later, Karin woke again to evening light and a heavenly aroma filling the little hut. Sitting up, she wrestled the covers off herself, irritated that they seemed so much heavier than they should.

Masaki looked up when she heard her daughter stir. "Oh, you're awake. That's good. Are you hungry?" In response, Karin's stomach decided it was a good time to let out a ferocious growl. "I'll take that as a yes." Masaki chuckled. She deftly scooped some of the simple stew into two bowls and came to sit next to her daughter.

Handing over one of the bowls, Masaki watched Karin begin to wolf down the scalding meal. She smiled at her and quickly handed over her own bowl when Karin looked up for more. Refilling the empty one, the brunette returned to her seat.

After only a few mouthfuls, Masaki could not wait anymore. "Karin?" The starving girl looked up from her now almost empty bowl. "Will you tell me about your life? How the others are?"

Swallowing, Karin asked nervously. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

So to the best of her abilities and to the best of her memory, Karin told her mother everything she could remember about her life since Masaki's death. She finished with the antics her father had gotten into just before Karin had been taken. She hoped her mother wouldn't ask why she had been wounded in the woods.

"Honestly, your father is just such an idiot! How could he be so dense?" But her face softened as she thought about Isshin. "But I do love him, idiot and all."

Karin new how her mother felt, in a way. She wouldn't call Toshiro an idiot, but she did love him. Metaphorical warts and all. She couldn't imagine anyone else she would rather spend her time with.

"I see you know what I mean?" Karin looked up from her fourth empty bowl at her mother's knowing words. "So, tell me. Who is he?"

Karin smiled, glad that she could have this with her mother. This is what every girl needed. Someone they could vent to, someone who wouldn't judge. A person that would listen, and only if necessary would lend advice. She was so happy to have her mother back that she leaned over and hugged her hard for a moment.

When she released the older woman, she said, "His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. And he isn't exactly perfect, but he's perfect for me." The two women passed the rest of the evening hours swapping stories of love and life.


	13. Chapter 12: Recover and Departure

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 12:** Recovery and Departure

"What do you mean I have to stay in bed? I feel fine. I can help with the chores until-"

"I said no, Karin. You need to let your body rest after such an ordeal. Pushing yourself to such extremes; while in Bankai, no less. You are lucky you did not die from such a thing." Masaki forcibly pushed her daughter back to lying on the futon she had not left in three days. The girl had not done much more than sleep, eat, talk, and sleep some more in all that time. "Now do as your mother says, and stay put." When she said those words, Karin automatically subsided, getting a peculiar look in her eyes. Almost like she still couldn't quite believe that they had found each other.

"Can we at least eat lunch outside today, then? I promise not to do anything. I'll just sit and feel the sun on my face." Karin muttered this in a low, hopeful tone that Masaki could not resist.

Huffing out a laugh, she relented and took the food she had prepared out into the garden.

_One Week Later_

Karin was ecstatic! She was finally allowed to go for short walks in the field. And man! It felt great! She stretched her pent up muscles and turned her face up to the sun, letting its gentle rays wash over her pale skin. The girl had never relished freedom this much before.

But she would die before admitting to anyone, not even her mother, that she had been too weak to get up for the past week. She had barely been able to sit up to eat until two days ago. Still, though, Karin had hated staying in bed like that. She had never been a lazy person. If she wasn't training, studying, or sleeping, then she was helping Yuzu with the shopping and chores. Or helping Ichigo with his homework. Or even helping her dad in the clinic.

Being bedridden for more than a week made her feel, well, bad. She had never even had so much as a cold growing up. Now she knew she would have hated it. But at least the torture was over. Her mother said she still had a week or so before she was good to travel back to the Seireitei, but Karin didn't want to rush it. Sure she wanted to go back, but she also wanted to spend some time with her mom. Maybe talk her into going with her when she left.

"Karin, dinner is ready. Come eat!" Masaki called from the doorway.

Smiling, Karin turned back to the hut and started for her mother.

_Another Week Later_

Masaki watched as her daughter trained out in the field just beyond her vegetable garden. She couldn't help but be impressed with her obvious prowess. The way she moved, it was mesmerizing. So graceful, yet striking. Much like a snake. Cool and dangerous, was Karin. Her mother couldn't be more proud of her daughter, the captain.

Panting and exhausted, Karin walked over to the hut and sat down by the wall. Leaning against it, she hung her head between her knees and tried to catch her breath. She had not felt this weak since she was a child sparring with Yoruichi for the first time. It was pathetic in her opinion.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll get back to where you were. You're already halfway there." Masaki came to rest next to her and put her hand on her head.

"Yeah, but right now, it sucks!" Karin lifted her tired body from the ground and started inside.

Following, Masaki chuckled and kissed Karin on her forehead. "Come. Let's get dinner started, then you can eat and rest. Sound good?"

_Two weeks later_

"You're doing so much better, Karin!" Masaki exclaimed as she watched her daughter flash step from one side of the glen to the other. The whole time, the captain was maintaining Shikai release and letting off a steady flow of miasma. "You're only days away from being ready to go back. I promise."

Karin grinned broadly from ear to ear. Soon she would see Toshiro again. And be held in his arms. Heck, even be beat at soccer by the rotten 'old man'. She really missed him.

She would also see the rest of her family soon, too. Old Goat Chin. And Ichigo. And Yuzu and Hanataro. But thinking of her family made her smile disappear. It reminded her that she had yet to ask her mother what she had wanted to ask from the first meeting.

That night at dinner, the two women sat in contemplative silence as they ate. When they were done and washing the dishes together, they both stopped at the same time and turned to each other.

"Mom..."

"Karin..."

They both blushed, then laughed.

"You go first, sweetheart. What is it?"

"Well, um... I was wondering. I have to go back to the Seireitei soon. I have responsibilities there. And people I really miss."

"I know."

"But, well," Karin stammered over what to say. "See, I was wondering. If you'd, well, if you'd want to come with me? Maybe see dad, Ichigo, and Yuzu? I know they'd really like to see you. And it would make them really happy. I just know it would."

Masaki's smile could have outshone the sun on its most brilliant day. "I was hoping you would ask something like that." She leaned forward and hugged her raven haired daughter. "Of course I'll come with you. We're family. We should stay together."

They hugged again and finished up with the dishes before seeing themselves off to bed.

For the next week, they prepared for the journey to the Seireitei. Masaki gathered what little she wanted to take with her, which mostly consisted of her sparse collection of clothes, and went into the nearest village to approach a couple she knew that had been looking for a place to call their own. They were more than happy to accept her generous offer and agreed to come and move in in a few days time.

Karin was preparing by making sure her raitsu was up to scratch after so much time had passed. From what she had gleaned from the nearby residents, the Seireitei was directly south of them. Apparently, her mother had been living in the 40th district of the Northern Rukongai all the way out on the edge of the civilized lands. She figured they could make it back to her squad in three days or less. Hopefully. God she hoped so.

_I'll definitely get a lot of practice with my flash step technique. _Karin thought sarcastically as she fell asleep the night before they were to leave.


	14. Chapter 13: It's Been So Long

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 13:** It's Been So Long

"Aren't you a Captain? I thought that captains were supposed to have the highest respect? Isn't he supposed to let you through, Karin?" Masaki whispered as she stood behind Karin.

They stood at the Black Ridge Gate of the Northern Rukon. Karin was squaring off against the gatekeeper, Danzomaru. The two had butted heads ever since they had met. She knew she didn't like him because of the way he treated the souls of his district. Why he didn't like her was anyone's guess.

Karin turned to her mother and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. He's always this vulgar."

"Hey! I heard that, you half pint captain!" Danzomaru blustered. "I'll report you to the first division. Don't think I won't!" The over sized man nodded his head self-importantly. "And I'm not lettin' you through my gate. Your title is just a sham. Look at you, you're just a kid! What harm could you do, scream my head off during a tantrum? Please. No, I'll save my respect for those who are strong and deserve it." With that, he plopped himself down on the ground in front of his gate and folded his arms in a defiant manner, much like the child he had just claimed she was.

Masaki gasped at the man's disrespectful words. Before she could even look to her daughter for her reaction, however, the large behemoth of a man was flat on the ground, surrounded by thick, dark miasma that seemed to be searing his flesh in several non-vital areas.

Danzomaru yelled in shocked pain as the black smoke covered every inch of him. When he whipped his head to the side, hoping to dislodge the strangely painful substance from his skin, he saw to his surprise that it was radiating from the captain standing before him. He had never even seen her move, let alone speak a command for her zanpakuto. There was no way.

"Do you respect the strength of my zanpakuto, then, Danzomaru? I could demonstrate it to its full effectiveness if this is not enough to 'earn your respect as a strong person'." The last was said with disdain for the man twitching on the ground. The young woman's face looked almost bored. Detached, even. It actually terrified the gate keeper.

"No. Don't. I mean, please, Captain Kurosaki, have mercy. I will let you in immediately." As soon as the words were uttered, the miasma dissipated back from whence it came. But before he could rise to do as he had said, Danzomaru found a small, feminine hand clutching his shihakusho at the neck and dragging him closer to the speaker.

"Listen here, you overgrown child. And listen well. Know that strength should not be measured by the strength of one's blade, but by the contents of one's character. And if you don't start showing better character, then I will do everything in my power to have you removed from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, post haste. Got it?" Karin seethed.

Nodding vigorously, Danzomaru rushed to open the gate to admit the captain and her companion.

Half an hour later, Karin had her mother getting settled in her quarters. They had yet to run into anyone. Odd, since normally the third squad was always on the move. There was no way her lieutenant would let it get so lax, would he? Karin thought for a moment, then remembered it was the second week of the month. During this time, the third squad always trained with the fourth in order to improve the fourth's combat readiness. With that worry settled, Karin turned her attention back to her mother.

"The bathroom is through here, the bedroom is here, and if you want something to eat, there's food stashed in this cupboard here. I don't have anywhere to cook since I usually eat out anyways. There is a garden out through those doors if you get tired of staying inside. And if you need anything, I'll be sending someone over to check on you in about an hour or so." Finished with her short tour of her rooms, Karin excused herself, saying she needed to go and report to the Head Captain.

Quickly changing into her uniform and spare haori, Karin flash stepped to the first division. Stopping just outside the doors to the Head Captain's office, Karin raises her hand to knock.

Before her knuckles make contact, the door swung open to reveal a peevish looking Lieutenant Sasakibe.

"Hey, Lieutenant Kabe! Been a while! Is the Old Man in?" Not waiting for an answer from the man, she pushes into the room and stood before the white bearded captain's desk. "Yo, what's new, Captain Yamamoto? Haven't seen you in a bit."

Yamamoto raised his head and peered at Karin in a solemn fashion. "Your report, Captain?"

Karin grinned and put her hands behind her head. The old man never wasted any time. Always straight to the point. In this case, she was glad. She had other places she wanted to be.

Starting from the beginning, Karin began to detail the events since she had been gone.

888

"Man, that was a long meeting!" Karin stretched as she walked to third squad as the sun started its' decent in the sky. As she approached her office, she saw her lieutenant step into the hall just ahead of her. "Hey, Kira! Glad I could find you, man."

A lengthy meeting followed as her lieutenant descended upon her. First was a long and drawn out welcome from her seated officers. Then settling urgent matters within the squad, which was mostly just signatures. Last was getting someone to escort her mother for the time being. All of this took no less than four hours. Karin was happy to see her men again, don't get her wrong. And she did need to get someone over to watch out for her mother. But there was still somewhere she desperately wanted to be.

Finally able to break away from Kira, Karin dashed off in the direction of the tenth division. As she passed the entrance for the sixth's grounds, a red haired man stepped out into her path holding a mound of paper work. As he turned to come in her direction, he stopped short. "Karin? Karin Kurosaki? Is that you, kid?"

She rolled her eyes at the term 'kid', but smiled at Renji as he approached. "Hey, Abarai. Good to see you. How have you be- hugh!"

Without warning, he had dropped his papers and pulled her in for a hug that nearly had her blacking out from lack of oxygen. Finally releasing her, he held her at arms length. "Does your family know you're here? Man, they've been worried sick! Ichigo has been a nightmare to talk to. Your father usually starts crying when you are mention, and your sister. Don't even get me started on your sister!"

Karin sighed. She had expected as much. But what could she do? "No, Renji, I haven't. Feel free to tell them when you see them to come see me at my place. It will save me having to hunt them up one by one." Hurriedly helping him gather his papers back up, she waves over her shoulder and continues on her way.

One flash step later, and Karin was in front of the Tenth's offices. She knew 'he' would be here at this time of day. He always was. She wasn't disappointed, either.

Standing just outside his office door, Karin listened as she heard Matsumoto delivering the monthly report to him. Karin did try to stop herself. She really did. But she wanted to see him so badly. Of all the people she had missed, he was the one she had wanted to see the most in the past six months.

Sliding the shoji door open in front of her, Karin stepped into the office.

888

Hitsugaya barely listened as his lieutenant droned on about the daily or monthly report. He couldn't care enough to remember. The only thing he had on his mind was forming another rescue team to delve into Hueco Mundo in search of Karin. Nothing else had been able to hold his attention for more than a few minutes for the past six months.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his office door opened suddenly. Matsumoto stopped talking and stared, open mouthed, at the person he could not see in his doorway.

_If that's Ichigo come to annoy me again, I swear I'm gonna kill him this time. _He thought angrily. The carrot-top had been coming around at least once a day to 'cheer up' Hitsugaya. All he had been able to do was piss him off.

When the person stepped into the room and into Hitsugaya's line of sight, his heart stopped dead in his chest. Matsumoto seemed stunned, as well.

"Karin?" He croaked. She was here. Really here? How many times had he dreamt of this only to wake up and have it cruelly snatched away in the early morning light. _Gods, don't let this be a dream. And if it is, don't let me wake up._

The two captains stared at each other for only a moment more. Then Karin was running to him and throwing herself into his arms.

For once, his lieutenant quietly excused herself to give the two lovers privacy. But not before her captain saw a grin on her face and a glint in her eyes. He didn't care though. Karin was there. With him after so long apart.

Hugging her close, he breathed in her vanilla and strawberry scent, relishing the now distant familiarity of it. Tilting her face up to his, Hitsugaya kissed her lips softly.

She pushed away from him after only a moment. Framing his face with her hands, she looked into his eyes and said, "I love you, Toshiro. With everything I am. Right now, nothing else matters."

His eyes water with the intensity of emotion welling up inside of him. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulls out a shining object carved from his sword's ice. Holding it up to Karin, he meets her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Karin Kurosaki. I love you. Heart, mind, and soul. There is no other person in any world that I would rather spend eternity with. Will you do me the greatest honor of being my wife?"

Karin stared at the beautifully crafted choker necklace he held out to her. It looked like two of Hyorinmaru, tails entwined as they both clutched an icy jewel between their jaws. The jewel itself looked to change from icy blue to a pure, untouched white in a cloudy fashion.

When she said nothing in response, Toshiro began to get a bit nervous. "I know that others may talk. I mean, we don't exactly look old enough to get married. I don't mind waiting as long as you want. So long as -"

Karin covered his mouth, stopping his words. It was then that Toshiro saw the tears forming in her eyes. As if in slow motion, the tears fell, one perfect droplet at a time. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot. And no waiting. As soon as it can be arranged. Got that?" Smiling softly up at her tear streaked face, he nods his head. Karin leans down and kisses him softly. "Good. Now will you put that on me?"

As he reached up the clasp the necklace around her throat, one of the dragons released it grip of the jewel in its mouth. Mist, like that from dry ice, drifted from its open maw until it fit itself back around the jewel. Hitsugaya brushes her tears away. "Why are you crying, Karin?"

"I'm just so happy." She sniffles and tries to wipe her tears away. "I haven't cried in years."

Grabbing her hands away from her face, Hitsugaya lays a kiss against each eyelid. "If you want to cry, then cry. I'm here, so no one else will see."

After drying her tears, Karin snuggles her face deeper into Toshiro's neck while she rests on his lap, glad to finally be back in his arms. She had almost forgotten that he smelled of spearmint and watermelon. It was a comfort she hadn't had in months. And she never wanted to go a day without it.

_And I won't have to. We're getting married! I can't believe it! I'm so happy. _Karin thought excitedly. _I wonder what mom will say when I tell her? _

Pulling back from Toshiro, Karin exclaims. "I almost forgot to tell you! I found my mother when I reentered Soul Society. She found me and took care of me while I was recovering. Can you believe it? I actually found her!"

Toshiro smiled at her lit up expression. He hadn't seen her nearly this excited since she had beaten Captain Soifon in a race around the Seireitei. "Really? That's a miracle! The chances of finding family members in the Soul Society who died before you are less than one in a million."

"I know. And better than that, she actually came back here with me to reunite with dad, Ichi, and Yuzu."

Hitsugaya paused as Karin said her family members name's. "Karin, do you mind doing something for me?" She tilted her head in question, making the living ice at her throat shimmer and gleam in the dimming light of the evening. "Would you mind not telling your family about our engagement? I want to tell them together." He turned his face away as it started heating up.

Karin chuckled softly at his embarrassment. "I don't mind. But I must warn you, it will be your funeral." Leaning forward, she brushed a laughing kiss on his forehead as she got up from her seat on his lap. "I've gotta go. My mother will probably be dying of boredom about now. I'll see you tomorrow. We can set up a time to tell my family then."

As she dashed from the room, she could hear him hollering about coming back and explaining what she meant about it being 'his funeral'. In response, she laughed and ran faster in the direction of her barracks.


	15. Chapter 14: Family

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 14: **Family

Her family was standing around her door, talking amongst themselves, as she approached. Stopping a few yards away, she took them in from a distance.

Strangely, her father had a few more gray hairs on his head than he had before. Odd only because souls were supposed to age much slower in Soul Society than in the World of the Living. Had he worried about her that much?

Ichigo looked very much the same. He was still his scowling old self as he bickered with their old man. Thankfully, they had someone there to keep them from coming to blows and wrecking the whole place.

That was Yuzu. Sweet, kind Yuzu who still looked roughly fourteen, the age she had been when she'd died. She was still whole heartedly the mother figure they had lost at so young an age. Nothing like Karin, who had been the one to simply fade into the background as to not worry anyone. Could they really be twins, fraternal or otherwise?

She knew she couldn't stand there forever, so she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, mentally and physically preparing herself for the onslaught to come. And sure enough, as soon as she got close enough for her family to hear her foot falls, they turned and looked straight to her. Not even half a second later they were moving towards her nearly as one.

Her father was to the first to reach her. Grabbing her up in a hug, he squeezed her tight and rubbed his goat like chin over her cheek. This is what he had done ever since she could remember. It had always made her laugh, just as it did now. "Dad, stop. That tickles. It tickles!"

Still hugging her, Isshin whispered tearfully into the top of her head. "It is so good to see you, baby girl." Pulling back but retaining a grip on her shoulders, he looked her dead in the eye, more serious than she had ever seen him. "Don't you ever scare your daddy like that again. Understood, young lady?"

Before she could respond to her fathers halfhearted reprimand, Ichigo hugged her next. "You had us all worried, Karin. I'm very glad to see you back safe, little sister." With that, he let her go and stood back to permit Yuzu her time with her twin.

This time, though, it was Karin that initiated the hug. "Yuzu." Was all she said. Nothing more was needed. Her twin knew her well enough to know what she wanted to say.

"I know, sis. I'm glad you're back. I really missed you. Everything isn't the same without you around." Squeezing each other one more time, they let each other go at the same time.

Turning, Karin addressed everyone. "I made sure to arrange enough food to be delivered for dinner tonight so that everyone can eat. But before you guys come in, let me just go make sure my rooms aren't the mess I left them in."

"Ah, come on, Karin, you know we don't care if your room is messy." Her father said.

"Seriously, wait here." Karin rushed through her front door before any of them could follow. Turning to face the room, she didn't see her mother anywhere. Looking through her apartment, she found her nowhere within. Finally checking the back garden, she found Masaki kneeling amongst the flower beds, diligently plucking weeds from the neglected soil. And the attendant was right there with her, looking like he wished he was anywhere but where he was. "Oi, Takahashi. Come here a minute." She called.

Immediately, the man rose from the ground with a relieved look on his face. He came to stand at attention in front of his shorter captain. "Yes, Captain!"

"Enough. You're off duty now. You can go for today. I'll let you know if you are needed tomorrow." Sagging with relief, he began to slouch towards the shoji doors and the front door beyond. Grabbing his arm, Karin stopped him. "Don't go through the front. Use the back way." At his puzzled expression, she explained. "Jump the back wall, genius. My family is out front. Wanna get ambushed by two captains and a lieutenant?"

The blood drained from the unseated officer's face as he hurtled towards and over the back wall as if the hounds of hell were after him.

"Didn't think so." Karin laughed. When a soft hand settled on hers, she looked up to see her mother had walked over to join her. "Hey, Mom. Ready to see everyone."

Masaki squeezed her hand. "Definitely."

Karin led her mother to the front room and went to open the door. As soon as she did, her family poured in as if they were water coming through a freshly broken dam. None of them got more than a foot into the room, however, before Yuzu screamed. Ichigo lurched backwards as if punched. And Isshin, well her father seemed to completely shut down, like a computer who had just been given too much data to process.

Masaki stood in the center of the room, watching all of their reactions, not sure what she should do. She wanted to hug them. She wanted to kiss them. She even wanted to apologize for dying before her children were ready to be without her. But she didn't dare. Their reactions made her unsure of where she stood with them.

It was Yuzu who made the first move. And by move, she launched herself into her mother's arms and began to bawl like a baby. Not far behind her was Ichigo, though he was much slower and more cautious about doing so.

Isshin, however, still stood in the doorway, mind still grindingly trying to come to terms with what he was seeing. "Masaki?" He choked out from a suddenly dry mouth. "Is that you, love? Please tell me that I'm not hallucinating."

Yuzu and Ichigo let go of their mother, their faces streaked with tears. Masaki stepped forward in the small living room they were gathered in. Framing her husband's face with both her hands, she smiled lovingly up at him. "I hope you're not, Mr. Shinigami. I would hate to be a hallucination."

Suddenly, Isshin wrapped his arms around his long lost wife and dipped her low. What happened next, Karin did not see. She refused to watch her parents kiss. The sounds were bad enough.

As she is avoiding looking towards her parents, Karin does not notice her sister sidle up next to her. It isn't until Yuzu pokes her neck randomly that Karin takes notice of her. "What are you doing, Yuzu? Quit that."

"You don't wear jewelry, Karin. Where did this come from?" Yuzu nudged the Karin's engagement necklace again. At this point, all three of the others were looking at them, as well. Masaki gave her a knowing look as Ichigo took a half step closer, obviously going to take a closer look at the necklace.

Karin was at a loss for words. She had promised Toshiro that they would tell her family together. Why did her sister have to notice the necklace now? Floundering, she was tossing around a few noncommittal responses in her head when there was a knock on the door.

_Saved by dinner! Thank goodness. _Karin opened the door to admit the men and women come to serve the food. When it was all laid out, the people of the third squad departed and the Kurosaki family sat to eat. As Karin sat watching her family swap tales of their lives with Masaki, she couldn't imagine anyone being happier than she was right then.


	16. Chapter 15: Nightmares and Revelations

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 15: **Nightmares and Revelations

Karin waved as her mother walked off with her father after dinner. Masaki would be living with Goat Chin, naturally. Ichigo trailed along behind the pair like a lost puppy. But she couldn't see Yuzu. Strange.

As she turned back to the now empty living room, Yuzu walked in the back door.

"I'm still surprised that you can garden so well. I mean, every time I try to grow something, it dies, like, instantly. Yet you can grow so many different flowers. I never knew." Yuzu said as she came into the room.

"Yeah, but you can cook. The last time I tried to do that, I nearly burned our old house down, remember?" Looking closely at Yuzu, Karin tilts her head. "So, why ya staying so late? Usually you head right home. Don't you live with Hanataro now?" Her sister had moved in with her boyfriend a few weeks before Karin had faced the Arrancar. Their father and brother hadn't approved, but Karin had argued her sisters case and gotten the men to back off.

"Yeah, I do. But I told him that I would be out late tonight."

"Oh? How come?"

Yuzu hesitated. "Well, you just got back from basically being kidnapped. People react in different ways to such a stress. I figured you might want me to stay the night? We could sleep together like we used to when there were thunder storms."

Karin's heart nearly melted at her sisters compassion. "Thanks, Yuzu." She gave her twin a hug. "But I'm good. Really. You know me, tough as nails. Nothing can bring me down."

Yuzu looked at her sister, trying to judge if she was lying or not. "Well... you know where to find me if you change your mind. Don't worry about the hour, either. Just come find me, anytime."

Seeing her sister off, Karin finally shut her door. Sagging against it, she sighed to herself. Slowly walking around her apartments, Karin found that being alone was not as nice as she had thought it was only a few moments ago. Before, she had been very slightly irritated with all the noise and movement around her. Every sudden move had had her on edge, waiting for an attack to come her way.

But now? The silence was nearly deafening. Every step she took, she looked over her shoulder, waiting for a Hollow to pop out and try to eat her.

"Weird." She said aloud in a bid to fill the empty silence pressing in around her. "I didn't feel like this at all any other time in the past month. Was it because I was always with someone? Oh, well, no doubt a good nights rest will straighten me out."

Changing into her white and gray tank and black mini shorts, Karin climbed onto her futon and laid down to rest. As she looked out the window beside her bed, the dusk sunlight was quickly dwindling beyond the horizon. The alarm clock by her bed read _5:30p.m._

Closing her eyes, Karin drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_The white sands lifted and danced menacingly in the hot winds all around her._

_Karin walked among the grains of soul sand, trudging for another endless day in the wake of Vitorioso, waiting for her opportunity to finish the job and go home in one fell swoop. _

_In the distance, Karin saw heat monkeys jumping along the ground, playing with her senses. If only she had a bit of water. Then she could reason things out a bit better. She had not had anything in days. _

_As she passed a gnarled, dead looking tree, she saw a glimpse of white flash beside her. Turning to face it, the exhausted shinigami captain saw the man she loved. _

"_Why, Karin?" Hitsugaya said. Karin's brows furrowed. What had she done wrong? "Why didn't you stop them? They killed us! We're dead because of you!" The Toshiro before her morphed in front of her eyes into the most grotesque Hollow she had ever seen. Every part of its' jagged body was covered in a slimy, matted, yellowish hair. It's mask was a morbid mockery of a laughing face with razor sharp teeth and yellow/gray crisscrossing slash marks gleaming in the desert sun. And the stench wafting from it was so horrible, Karin unconsciously took a step back. _

_From it's mouth, grating words were spoken. "They're dead, Captain! All dead! You're fighting for nothing! Give up and just die."_

_Shaking her head, Karin put her face in her hands and rocked back and forth. "NO! No, I'm not done yet. They can't be dead."_

_Hitsugaya's voiced resounded in the emptiness all around them. "Would you believe if you saw how we died? How the Hollows you let go murdered us?"_

_Karin didn't turn around. She didn't want to see. She never wanted to see that. But she had no choice. Without her approval, the gruesome scene played out before her eyes. _

_Toshiro stood, sword drawn and shoulders straight, facing Vitorioso. Blood poured from many lacerations all over his body. His hands shook as he wielded Hyorinmaru's Bankai. Before Karin could scream for him to run, that he was too wounded to fight, Vitorioso went invisible. The next thing she knew, Toshiro had a whole in his chest where his heart used to be. Pulling back his hand with a sickening suction sound, the Arrancar held Hitsugaya's heart in his palm. _

"_You won't be needing this old thing anymore, boy. Your sweetheart isn't coming back to you." Schlagbar cackled at his own pun._

_As Karin stared on in horror as more bodies showed up around Toshiro's fallen form._

_There was Ichigo, Yuzu, Hanataro, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Abarai, her father, and Shio. All the other captains were there, as well. And every single body lay bloody and broken on the ground in a macabre scene. As she watched unwillingly, Hollows descended upon the corpses of her fallen friends, consuming their souls before they could return to the natural cycle._

_Karin stumbled forward on weak legs. Her voice came out as only a whisper from her parched throat. "No... Stop...Don't do that! Leave them alone!" But the monsters didn't stop. They only batted away her feeble attempts and continued eating the meal before them with slurps and sickening crunches. Karin began screaming with all the strength she had left as she struggled through the now grasping sands between her and the ungodly beasts she detested with all her being. "It's my fault! Take me! Don't take them! TAKE ME, DAMMIT! NOOOOOOO..."_

888

"NOOOOOOO!"

Karin was woken up by a soul shattering scream that echoed in the night. Bolting upright in bed, she looked around for the source of the sound that had woken her from her nightmare. Feeling her throat give a twinge of pain, she realized that it had been her own voice that had woken her.

Raising her knees still under her blanket, she lowered her head and took a few deep breaths. "It was only a dream, Karin. Only a dream. You just saw them a little while ago. They aren't dead." No matter how much she tried to talk herself out of it, the images of her dead friends kept floating behind her eyes, doing their best to haunt her even in waking moments.

Laying back down, she attempted to get back to sleep. But a few minutes later, her eyes were wide open and staring at her alarm clock.

_6:45p.m. _She had only gotten an hour's sleep.

Deciding to go for a walk, Karin got up and put her shihakusho on over her nightclothes. Leaving her rooms, she starts to walk in no direction in particular.

She knows that she is safe here, but still, she looks over her should nearly every step she takes. Each little noise she hears around her makes her jump and reach for her zanpakuto. Only to realize, she had not formed her yet.

_What a pain... _Motonimodosu sounded tired and on edge. _Get some rest, why don't you? Your inner world is very uncomfortable right now. I could use a break from all this turmoil._

_ Why am I so jumpy, Modosu? I'm back. Everyone is safe. Yet I still can't sleep. _Karin stumbled over her own feet as she walked. Catching herself on a nearby wall, she lowered herself down to rest against it. _If this is in reaction to the time I spent in Hueco Mundo, then why is it starting a month after I return?_

Silence followed for a moment. _You know the answer to that. What a pain... asking unnecessary questions._

Shaking her head in denial, she put her head on her knees again to think. But Karin did know. She just didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that she was so weak that she couldn't stand to be alone, even to sleep. She had ignored the few times she had been alone while staying with her mother. Each time, she had become uneasy and paranoid. Jumping at every little rustle and movement around her then, too. After that happened, she normally went to her mother straight away and the feeling subsided. But her mother was with her father now. Her brother and sister would fuss too much, she knew that beyond a doubt. So, maybe...

"Captain? Captain Kurosaki?" Looking up, Karin saw Rangiku bent over her, a concerned look on her face.

Peering around, Karin noticed that she had come to rest just outside the tenth's barracks area. Looking back to the busty lieutenant before her, Karin said tiredly, "I told you before, Matsumoto, just call me Karin. We've known each other since I was eleven. How many times must I remind you?"

Rangiku smile down at the black haired girl practically in the fetal position on the ground. "Karin, why are you sitting out here? I heard from the captain that you were spending time with your family. That you'd found your mother."

"They went home for the night. And I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." Karin turned her face away in embarrassment. "I just sat down to rest for a minute."

The other woman could see the dark circles starting to form under the young girls eyes. Rangiku knew well the reason the young captain couldn't sleep. She still had the same issue, even so many years after losing Gin.

Resting her hand on Karin's head, she said, "You know, it always helps me to talk to someone. Or to drink, but I doubt that would suit you." Rangiku laughed bitterly. "Even if you don't want to talk to me, I know he is still awake. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you going to see him."

Karin raised her eyes to meet Matsumoto's. She knew who the woman was referring to. "I think your right." She got up and dusted herself off. "Thanks, Rangiku. See you later."

888

Toshiro sat at his desk in his study, writing a letter to his grandmother. He didn't do so very often, but he did do it regularly. Maybe twice a year. He generally treated it like writing in a journal. Only, from this journal he got feedback on what he put into it.

Idly, he wondered what his grandmother would think of his engagement to Karin. She had heard of the now famous Kurosaki family. They had even become one of the great noble families since the war with Aizen. The old woman had expressed interest in hearing more about the family ever since. Picturing how she would react to him asking her to come to the Seireitei to meet them in person as extended family made him chuckle under his breath. His grandmother was no timid woman, but even she got flustered in the presence of nobility.

A knock gently sounded at his door as he signed the letter and sealed it for delivery the next day. Getting up from his desk, he mentally calculated how long it would take for his grandmother to arrive with the escort he was sending along with the letter. By his estimation, it should only be three hours. One for delivery, one for reading and preparing, and the last for the travel back. They should all be able to meet tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.

Reaching his door, Hitsugaya pushed it aside and regarded the person on his doorstep. Karin had lightly darkening circles under her eyes and a pained expression on her face. "Karin, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She moved into him without saying anything, silently saying, 'I just want to be held.' Snuggling into his chest for the second time that day, she wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed. After moving them back and shutting his door, Hitsugaya picks her up and carries her to his room.

Settling her on the bed upright, he sits beside her and brushes a few stray strands of raven hair from her exhausted eyes. "What's the matter, Karin? I thought you were with your family."

"They went home for the night. So I tried to go to sleep." The look on her face said that that attempt had failed. "I … had a nightmare. So I went for a walk. When I ran into Matsumoto, she said you were still awake." She shrugged, as if to say 'So here I am'.

Reaching out, Toshiro took her hand in his. He knew that everyone had different ways of coming out of traumatic situations. And being stuck in Hueco Mundo would definitely be traumatic for even someone as strong as Karin. "Do you want to sleep here? It might help not to be alone."

Karin's face was red as she looked up at him. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. But you can't sleep in your uniform. I'll go get dressed in the bathroom so you can change in here." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then left the room.

A few minutes later, he returned to the room in the blue and white flannel pajama bottoms that his lieutenant had forced on him from the human world. He would never tell her that he wore them to bed the most. She would never stop needling him if he did. Stopping in the doorway, he stared at Karin as she sat atop the covers in a gray and white tank top and the smallest black shorts he had ever seen.

_This might be harder than I thought. _As he approached the futon, he could now see what had been previously hidden under her shinigami robes and captain's haori. Fading scars seemed to crisscross all along her arms. A visible bite mark was in the final stages of scaring along her midriff revealed by the small shirt she wore. And her legs showed numerous old abrasions and claw marks. It was as if the entire Menos forest had set after her, all wanting a piece of the meal.

Trying to keep the sadness he felt for her off his face, he climbed onto the covers with her, he pulled her close and settled the blankets over them. Leaning over her, he blew out the lamp beside the bed. Playing on a hunch, he asked, "Will you tell me what happened Karin? How you got so many scars?" He figured, and hoped, that she would be able to open up more in the dark when she thought no one could see her expression.

A few moments of silence followed his inquiry. It was to be expected. He knew she would hate to be seen as weak. Not after eighteen years of building up an image of an implacable woman who never shed a tear. But he also knew from his experiences with Momo, that if she didn't talk, she wouldn't heal. And more than anything, he wanted her to heal.

"That was the first time I had actually released my Bankai."

It took a moment for Toshiro to understand what she was saying. It seemed she was starting from the beginning. And if that had been the first time she had used such a thing, then she would have been weaker than a kitten after sealing it away again. Before he could form any words, she went on.

"I wasn't expecting to feel so weak." Her voice shook in the darkness. Tightening his arms around her, he held her closer as the words seem to pour out of her, as if finally being released from whatever box she had shoved them into. "When I saw Matsumoto injured because I was too careless, because I hadn't caught that bastard in my trap, I... froze. Just for a second, really, but it was enough. It got to me, and I was too weak to fight him. When he pulled me into Hueco Mundo, I felt the rest of my energy leave me and I passed out.

"I woke up some time later, I don't know how long. Vitorioso was standing over me. He said he wasn't going to eat a weak soul like mine, that I needed to get stronger so I'd be a more filling meal. Usually, I can turn off my emotions using Modosu, but I didn't have the strength. I said something to piss him off and he kicked me. I don't think he meant to put so much strength behind it, but I'm glad. He struck me so hard I went flying. I landed far enough away, surprisingly, I had time to get up and run. By that time I had broken ribs and little to no raitsu. Running was all I could do for a while.

"By the end of two weeks, I had some of my strength back. That's when the Hollows started to attack me. For the first few fights, I could barely even materialize my blade. When another two weeks and a few hundred more Hollows passed, I was stronger and able to fight better. I was even able to use Shikai. That's when I started to follow in Vitorioso's wake.

"He was starting to build another army, so he went to the Menos forest. When I followed, I got attacked by a bunch of them. Big surprise there. But one of the stronger ones had an ability that really screwed with my head. He could make illusions when I slept. For a while, I honestly thought they were just nightmares. Mostly, it was of my deaths. They didn't really scare me that much. I was getting stronger by the day, I knew I could handle myself. But then it started showing me images of everyone else's deaths. In vivid detail."

Karin shivered in his arms. Careful to not touched the wound on her side, he rubbed her back in a soothing rhythm. What she described was nothing short of a waking and sleeping nightmare. One Menos was strong enough. But to trudge through the Menos forest in a weakened condition was pure hell. Most seasoned captains with centuries of experience would find that to be a gruesome challenge. It was a miracle she had survived.

Burying his face in her soft hair, he asked, "How did you get out of there?"

Her hands felt cold as she held him tighter. As he pulled the blanket tighter around them, she answered. "Well, Modosu helped. Of course, it didn't hurt that by that point I was so angry and tired that I was on a near constant adrenaline rush and in Shikai nearly the whole time. So, most of the time I couldn't even be touched."

Toshiro's brow furrowed in the dark. "Couldn't be touched? What...?"

"I forget that only Old Man Yamamoto knows what my Shikai is. And no one knows what my Bankai is." As she spoke, she snuggled closer to him. So close that he could feel her lips move as she spoke against his skin.

It was his turn to shiver, but he was too curious to be distracted. "Will you tell me?"

"It's a little hard to explain, but I'll try." She thought for a moment. "Have you ever seen Modosu in her completely sealed form?" He said no. "Well, she actually isn't a blade. I just make her into one when it is needed. She's actually... smoke? Miasma? Mist? I don't really know what to call it, but she can't really be held. So let's just say miasma. Normally, she materializes however I need her to when she is called upon. I got startled every time I saw the miasma pouring from me for the first few weeks."

"What can she do? Is she elemental? Spiritual? Illusory?"

"I don't know what category she falls under. All I know is she effects bonds."

"Bonds? I don't follow."

She sighed against his skin. "I've never had to explain this, so bear with me. Modosu can cut and mend the bonds between almost anything. I've yet to find something she can't affect. She can have temporary or permanent effects. When I'm in Shikai release, anything Modosu's miasma touches can be effected. For example, I can even cut off a person's connection to their zanpakuto. I can make myself insubstantial, as well. Nothing can cut me, because all the bonds between my molecules are temporarily weakened to such a great extent. But to attack, I have to become physical again. And really, all my Bankai is is a drastically widened area of effect. There's not much more to it really."

Toshiro thought for a moment. What she was saying was fantastical. He had never heard of a zanpakuto with such an ability. It was like a child had dreamed it up. "What other things can you affect with your zanpakuto?" He was hesitant to ask, but he had to know.

"Hmm... emotions, abilities, nerve endings, physical connections within a body or even the connections between atoms. However, the more complex the bond, the harder they are to break and the more power it takes to execute. For example, when I cut off my emotions, I have to concentrate and really picture which part of my mind controls such a thing. It took a lot of practice when I was little to get that right."

"Wait, when you were little? You could use your zanpakuto when you were alive?" There was no way.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear me during the captain's meeting a few months back? I said I had met my zanpakuto when I was four, achieved Shikai at six, and learned my Bankai at nine. What did you think I meant?"

Leaning back from her slightly, he peered at her in the darkness, not really able to see her. "I... well... How, though? As far as I know, that shouldn't be possible."

"Up until I was five, Yuzu and I were real crybabies. Any time I would get upset, I'd go to my inner world. I didn't really know what I was doing, but I knew I could see my imaginary friend there. We'd play tag, hide-and-seek, soccer, or just talk for hours. It actually started to worry my parents for a while, cuz I'd just sit quietly for hours, not making a sound. When I showed up in the Seireitei after I died, I learned that what I had thought was my imaginary friend was actually my zanpakuto. And all those games we'd played and talks we'd had was actually training. Imagine my surprise."

"I don't know what surprises me more. The fact that you could talk and interact with your zanpakuto while still alive, or the fact that you showed up in the Seireitei."

"Yeah, the old man was startled to find me in his garden, too. I still annoy Lieutenant Sasakibe when I remind him of how I kicked him into a wall and knocked him out for two hours."

It took Toshiro a few minutes to process all he had just heard. He had always thought that Ichigo had been the strongest in the family. But he had been wrong. Karin had always been the one to seemingly blend into the background, happy to let her siblings shine in the spot light. When all along she was the one that gleamed the brightest. Her brother may have an insane amount of spiritual pressure, but he had absolutely no control over it. And her sister may not be captain's level, but she could heal almost as well as Captain Unohana. But, Karin...

Not only did she have as much, if not more, spiritual pressure than her brother, but she could control it like it was second nature to her. And if what she said was true, her zanpakuto could create and heal wounds as fast as she could think. It was a slightly terrifying thought.

_I should never make this woman angry. Who knows what she would be capable of?_

Karin yawned. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Sort of, but it can wait until tomorrow. You're exhausted. Sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away, okay?"

She nestled deeper into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "M'kay. Love you."

Kissing her one last time, she fell asleep almost instantly. Toshiro, however, stayed awake digesting all he had learned.


	17. Chapter 16: It's a Date

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 16: **It's a Date

Karin woke slowly from her dreamless sleep. She was so warm and comfortable, she didn't want to wake up.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Toshiro's voice was husky from sleep.

Blushing as she remembered where she was, she opened her eyes to look at her new fiance. "Good. I slept good. You?"

"Well enough." There was no way he was telling her he had barely slept with her next to him. Sitting up, he pulled the blankets off of them. "Come on. It's time to get up. We have work today."

Grumbling about his workaholic tendencies, Karin sat up grudgingly.

Laughing at the look on her face, he walked into the bathroom. He went through his morning routine as quickly as he could. Coming back to the bedroom, he saw Karin hadn't moved at all. She was still sitting up in bed, bleary eyed and sleepy.

_She is obviously not a morning person. Good to know. _"You'll be late if you don't hurry. It's already 9 o'clock. We slept in for two hours." That got her moving. She got up so fast she was nearly a blur. Gathering her clothes from a pile in the corner of his room, she rushed past him into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he heard the sink turn on and clothes rustling.

Not wanting to feel like he was eavesdropping on her, Toshiro went into his study and sat down at this desk to wait for her. He could have called through the door that he was leaving first, but he wanted to make sure she was alright after last night.

Fifteen minutes later, Karin stepped into his study, looking more awake than she had, but definitely not any happier about it. It made Toshiro smile to see this new side of her. When they'd spent the night together before during the thunderstorm, he had had to leave early the next morning for a meeting.

"Ready to face the day?"

"Mm." She stretched her muscles. "Oh, yeah. When did you want to tell my family? It should probably be soon. Yuzu is already suspicious. She knows I don't normally wear jewelry."

"Actually, I'm sending my grandmother a letter today. I'm inviting her to come to the Seireitei to meet you. She should arrive some time this morning, this afternoon at the latest."

"Cool. I'll finally get to meet the lady that raised you. Will I get to hear stories of tiny Toshiro getting into trouble?"

Getting up, he headed for the door. "Gods, I hope not. You may run for the hills, then. I was not always a pleasant child."

She laughed as she followed him out of the building and into the morning light. When they reached where their paths split, he turned to her.

"I'll send you a note when I know more details. We should be able to meet up tomorrow sometime."

Kissing him on the cheek, she said, " 'Kay. I'll see you later. I should go before Lieutenant Kira rearranges the office in a fit again."

A few hours later, Karin is in her office, trudging through the mountain of paperwork that has piled up in her absence when Kira walks in with a note in his hand.

"A letter has arrived from the tenth division, Captain. Would you like me to read it aloud while you work?" Declining her lieutenant's offer, Karin takes the note from him and sends him away.

**Karin, **

** I got word from Grandmother. She will arrive early tomorrow morning. Apparently, she has taken in a new foster child and needs more time to prepare for the trip. **

** Is tomorrow afternoon good for you?**

**Toshiro.**

Taking out a fresh sheet of paper, Karin thought of what she would write. She had met up with everyone for a late breakfast this morning and learned that they had a busy schedule for the day. Her father and brother would be in and out of meetings all day, and her sister was helping to train some of the new recruits in healing kido. That would be an all day event, no doubt.

Toshiro,

Tomorrow will work fine for me. My family is extremely busy today. And no doubt my lieutenant will keep me chained to my desk for the foreseeable future until I get my paperwork done. (He's a slave driver!)

Should we have dinner at I Tamashi with everyone? I haven't seen Chef Shio in a while.

Karin

P.S

Soccer at noon?

She got a reply half an hour later.

**Karin,**

** That sounds good to me. The big man has cried for the past six months every time I go to get yakisoba. Be prepared. **

** And soccer sounds good. I still won't go easy on you though. Let's see if you can beat me this time. **

**Toshiro.**

Smiling at the missive, she put it away and turned back to her work, eager for noon to arrive.

888

Karin sat at her desk, filling out the last of her paper work late that evening. It was nearly eight o'clock and well past dinner time. She had pushed hard to get all of her work done in one day so she could have tomorrow evening free. The last thing she wanted to do was end up late for dinner with her family. The gods only knew what kind of scene her father would make.

It had taken her no time at all to send notes to her mother, father, brother, and sister just before she had left at noon to meet with Toshiro. They had all responded by the time she got back around one that they would meet her at I Tamashi like she asked. She hadn't told them that Toshiro and his family would be there. She didn't want too many questions asked.

Lieutenant Kira put the daily report in a neat stack on her desk after he finished reading it aloud. Straightening, he brushed imaginary dust from his immaculate uniform. "Captain? May I ask you something?"

Smiling to herself, Karin signed a few more requisition forms. "I think you just did, Kira." Looking up at him as she put her brush down, she saw the nervous look on his face. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

He blushed. "Well, I don't want to pry. So please feel free not to answer, Captain." He continued after her curt nod. "I was looking at you're necklace, and I was wondering. Did Captain Hitsugaya give it to you?"

This stunned Karin momentarily. She hadn't expected this kind of question from her normally reserved lieutenant.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. I know it's personal, after all. Sorry for asking."

"No, that's fine. I don't mind, really. You just surprised me, is all. I'm not used to you bringing up personal matters. It's usually all about work when we talk." His shoulders relaxed slightly. "And to answer your question, yes, Captain Hitsugaya did give it to me. Why do you ask?"

His blush returned. "You do know what accepting such a personal piece of jewelry means, right?"

_Wow, how much of a kid does this man think I am? I may look fifteen, but I'm not! _Karin thought irritably. "Why don't you enlighten me, Kira?" She said dryly.

He swallowed thickly at her tone. "Is this a trick question? Matsumoto warned me about trick questions from girls. Is this one of them?" The man started to look distinctly green around the gills.

Karin began to laugh so hard, she bent double over her desk. The man's reactions were just hilarious. She didn't know how else to react. Laughter subsiding, she said, "Lieutenant Kira, I'll just tell you straight. Captain Hitsugaya has asked me to marry him. I accepted. We haven't told my family yet, so please keep it quiet until I say otherwise."

A pause. "Of course, Captain. I won't tell a soul. I promise." He bowed and started from the room. Stopping at the door, he turned back. "Oh, and congratulations, Captain!"

Smiling as the man scurried off, Karin got up from her desk and started walking back to her barracks. The walk there wasn't long, but oddly enough, she was tired halfway there. She vaguely recalled her sister saying something at dinner last night about how Karin would tire easily for the next few weeks.

Shrugging it off, she kept walking until she reached her front door. When she arrived, it was to find Toshiro waiting on her doorstep.

After they greeted each other, she asked him why he was there.

"Well, I figured, maybe I would stay over at your place tonight. You know, in case you have more nightmares."

_He's so embarrassed it's cute. _Karin thought. "Thanks, Toshiro. Come on in." She opened her door and stepped inside.

It didn't take them long to get ready for bed, and soon they were under the covers and drifting off in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 17: The Big Reveal

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy. I always welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 17: **The Big Reveal

Waking up next to Toshiro felt nice. More than that, it felt natural, right. As the faint light of dawn drifted into the room from the window next to her futon, she watched his sleeping profile. She knew that she could wake up to this white haired captain every day for the rest of their very long lives. There was only one thing left for them to do.

Telling her family.

Now, that, Karin knew, was a very life threatening event. At least for Toshiro. She knew her father would only cry, at most, and her mother and sister would be happy for her. But her brother, Ichigo, was the one she was really worried about. Don't get her wrong. She loved her brother with all of her heart. But, to be honest, he could be rather idiotic at times. And very overprotective.

Normally, she simply put up with it. After all, what was a big brother for if not to look out for their younger siblings? She only hoped he wouldn't take it too far.

"You're thinking pretty hard. Penny for your thoughts?"

Refocusing her eyes, Karin saw that Toshiro was awake, on his side, and facing her. His hair was tousled from sleep. And the scent of spearmint and watermelon was especially strong this morning.

And he was close. Very close.

Karin couldn't tell which of them moved first, nor did she care. They drifted together into a sweet, lingering kiss. At first, they only brushed lips in passing. But soon, that wasn't enough for either of them. Tongue dashing out to brush at her mouth, Toshiro nudged her lips apart and delved within. Slowly and methodically exploring every corner, he rose up over her and settled himself on his knees above her.

Tentatively, Karin flicked her tongue against his. When he didn't complain or pull back, she decided to follow his lead. After a moment, his tongue retreated and hers followed. When he gently sucked her tongue, she moaned involuntarily. Her mind simply went blank with pleasure.

Slowly, Toshiro allowed himself to drift, pressing kisses along her cheek and down her neck. At the same time, his hands brushed up her sides and cupped her small breasts in his palms. Lightly thumbing her nipples, he nipped gently at her throat.

"Ah! Toshiro..." Karin squirmed beneath him, wrapping her legs around his hips, unable to stay still under his ministrations. She was so hot and only getting hotter. She had never felt like this before and couldn't hold back the sounds building inside her. Twisting her hands in Toshiro's hair, she held on as he continued his actions.

Suckling the spot where her neck and shoulder met for a second, he slowly made his way lower. Nuzzling her chest through her thin tank, he took one peaked nipple into his mouth experimentally. Immediately, Karin reacted by arching her back closer to him.

Lifting his head, he looked up at her, still playfully flicking her other breast with his thumb. "Do you like that, Karin?" He asked huskily.

"Oh, Toshiro, don't stop." The heated look in her eyes would have been answer enough.

Smiling devilishly, he went back to what he was doing. He laid kisses over both breasts, slowly working his way back to their sensitive tips. Taking her back into his mouth, he made her writhe beneath him for a few more minutes.

Wanting to see more of her, he let his hands drift back down her sides to the hem of her shirt. Running his fingers lightly up her rib cage, he took the shirt with him. He had it just below his chin when he stopped.

Releasing her nipple and leaning back up, he kissed her long and deep before pulling away. "If you want me to stop, Karin, tell me. I will."

In response, she took his wrist and guided it under her shirt to cup her naked skin. Not breaking eye contact, Toshiro gently pinched her nipple.

"Ah! Don't stop, Toshiro! Please." She leaned forward, running her hands through his snowy hair. Raising her lips to his, she kissed him as he went to pull her shirt the rest of the way off.

"Karin! You'd better still be in bed." Suddenly, the bedroom door banged open to reveal Yuzu.

Breaking apart, the two captains stared at the brunette girl standing in the doorway.

Karin could only imagine the picture she and Toshiro made at that moment. He in only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that did nothing to hide his arousal. Her with her legs wrapped about his waist, her shirt halfway off, and his hands roaming her body.

"Uh... Sorry." Yuzu said lamely, slamming the door and retreating quickly.

Lowering her shirt, Toshiro leaned his head against her shoulder and sighed. "Well, that ends that, huh?"

Karin lowers her legs to the bed. "Yeah. Pretty much." Turning her head to look at him, she adds mischievously, "Too bad, too. I was rather enjoying myself."

Toshiro looks at her with shocked eyes, then chuckles deep in his throat. Leaning down, he brushes a chaste kiss to her lips. "Me, too. Maybe next time we'll get to enjoy for longer. But for now, we should probably get dressed and go talk to your sister."

Knowing he was right, they got up and quickly got dressed with their backs to one another. Walking into the living room together, they both blush again at the sight of Yuzu standing by the shoji door. Yuzu was the first to speak.

"So... you two are going out, huh?" She can't even look at them when she talks. And her face only gets redder with every word.

Looking at Toshiro, she sees how uncomfortable he is and takes pity on him. "A little more than that, Yu. Actually, Toshiro and I are getting married."

This made her sister look at them. Though she didn't stop blushing. "What? When did...? I mean, I had no idea that..." It seemed she couldn't even finish her sentences.

"We seem to get that a lot, though I don't know why." Toshiro said. "Your sister and I started dating a few months before she died. I asked her to marry me when she returned the day before yesterday. Not much more to it than that." That was Toshiro, straight and to the point. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I nearly forgot I have a guest arriving this morning. I really need to get going." Brushing a quick kiss to her forehead, he grabbed his haori on the way out the door. He threw a casual wave over his shoulder as he jogged away.

Karin didn't even have two seconds to think of what to say before her sister was on her.

Yuzu grabbed both of her hands, clasping them to her chest as she exclaimed. "Tell me everything, Karin!"

As she delved into their story, Karin knew she was in for a very long morning.

888

Since Karin had finished all of her paperwork the previous day, she decided to go to I Tamashi to make sure Chef Shio was up to handle her family for the evening. She sure hoped he was.

After Jidanbo's replacement let her through the gate, she ambled along the streets until she made it to her favorite pub. As usual, the place was packed to capacity. There was nary a table empty, or so it seemed. Karin knew that one table was always empty, at the head chef's insistence. When she came, he always sat her at the table in the far alcove nearest the kitchen so he could quickly step out and speak to her.

Smiling to herself, Karin contented herself with sitting at her table and watching the patrons go about their day. It only took an hour for the lunch rush to move on and leave only a few stragglers. And two seconds later, the gentle giant of a chef was looming over her, arms crossed over his chest.

The effect was completely ruined, however, by the fat wash of tears cascading down his face. It was another hour before she could calm her big friend down enough to even understand his blubbered 'welcome back' and 'where have you been'.

"I'm so sorry I worried you, Shio. I promise I came back as soon as I could." She assured him, patting his hand affectionately, if not a little awkwardly.

With his free hand, Shio wiped his face clean. "Don't apologize. After all, you couldn't help it. Hazard of the job, right? Besides, I wasn't half as worried as your boyfriend was. He would never say anything, but a man can tell when another man is missing his love."

Karin's face crumpled in guilt for only a moment. Then she remembered her second reason for coming here. "Actually, Shio, I'm glad you brought up that subject. I was wondering if you would be willing to do something for me."

Without hesitation, he said, "No problem. It will be done."

"Eh?" Her brows furrowed. "But... You don't even know what it is I need you to do. Shouldn't you wait to hear me out? What if you can't do it?"

"Little miss hero, I owe you not only my life, but the life of my family and the success of my business. Not only that, but you have been one of my best friends and an incredible asset to this community for many years now." Shio's eyes softened. "You just returned from a very dangerous mission and from what I hear from that Hitsugaya fellow, you NEVER ask for compensation for your deeds. The least I can do is be there for you when you are finally willing to ask for something."

The man's speech nearly brought tears to her eyes. "Thanks, Sato. You're my best friend, too."

"Aw, thanks. Now, about that favor, little miss hero?"

Karin grinned evilly him. "How fast can you clear this place out for a private dinner for eleven people?"

The large, brown haired chef's eyebrow quirked. Quickly, he grinned and set to work clearing out the stragglers that still haunted the near empty pub and putting out the closed sign.

888

Toshiro allowed his grandmother and Momo to walk ahead of him and his fiance on their way to the dinner. He still couldn't believe how well Karin and his grandmother got along. The two were nothing alike. Even still, the three women had sat on his porch for the past six hours talking almost non-stop. Mostly about his childhood, but still able to fit in enough breath to speak about each other. It amazed him the way women could prattle on so.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he asked Karin as they walked hand in hand. "Alright. Answer me honestly, Karin. I'm serious." She looked up at him questioningly. "How badly will your family react to the news we have?"

"What makes you think they'll react badly?"

_She is such a bad liar. _"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you said it would be 'my funeral' if I told them myself? I can't think why that would put such a bad impression in my mind." His tone was dry and acerbic.

Nervously, Karin laughed and looked away. "I was only teasing you. A little." At his look, she went on. "Truthfully, only Ichi poses a problem. He's always been-"

"An ass?"

"Overprotective. And, to be honest, he's had reason to be most of my life. When we lost our mom, Dad had to work overtime a lot in order to put food on the table. Yuzu and I were so little, we barely knew which way was up without Mom. Ichigo really stepped up and helped fill the gap in our lives." Karin's face softened as she spoke. "He would walk us to and from school. Help us with our homework. Defend us against bullies. Tuck us in at night. He taught Yuzu how to cook when she showed interest. Hell, he even taught me most of what I know about soccer. Anywhere Dad couldn't be, there was Ichigo. He's more like a parent than a sibling, really."

Toshiro didn't know what to say. He never knew the orange haired idiot had actually been responsible for so much. Hitsugaya had always assumed he had left his family to their own devices after the glue that had held them together had been taken away. Instead, he had, effectively, been responsible for making his sisters the way they were. Responsible for creating the love of Hitsugaya's life.

_Dammit, now I have to be nice to the Idiotic Strawberry. _

"Ah … Don't show such a sour face. I know everything will go fine." She squeezed his hand and added enthusiastically. "I didn't tell you, but I also invited Shio and his family to join us."

Hitsugaya was about to say something when he noted that they had arrived at the pub. His grandmother and foster sister stood outside, waiting on them. Taking the lead, he led the group of women into the restaurant. What he saw would have downed any weaker man.

Isshin Kurosaki, tall, dark haired, and with a jovial smile on his face, stood close to his wife as she interacted with the people around them. Both Yuzu and Masaki Kurosaki were talking to the Shio family on the far end of the room next to the stage. If Hitsugaya was correct, they were swapping failed cooking attempts and successful recipes. Ichigo was already seated on the far side of the large round table set up in the middle of the room.

He sat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face when he saw Hitsugaya walk in with Karin. Suffice it to say, the ninth squad captain did not look happy in the least.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's the shrimp doing here?" Ichigo groused. "I thought this was family only, huh, Karin? What gives?" He pointedly looked down at the two's joined hands as they moved into the room.

Hitsugaya did his best to ignore the other man as he went to greet Chef Shio and introduce himself to Karin's mother and father formally.

But Ichigo would not let it go. "Hey. Karin, I asked you a question, kid. Answer me, will you?"

A vein starts to throb in Karin's forehead. "Ichigo, stop acting so dense. People will start to think you're stupid. You know exactly why he's here, so don't pretend otherwise."

Toshiro had never seen a grown man sulk the way Ichigo did after that. Not letting it bother them, everyone went back to socializing.

Masaki turned to the new arrivals as they approached. "Karin, who's this?"

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth squad. Behind him is his sister, Momo Hinamori." Karin turned to the elderly woman on her other side. "And this is his grandmother, Amaya."

Bowing slightly, Toshiro said politely, "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Kurosaki. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Masaki zeroed in on Hitsugaya quicker than he had expected. She didn't say anything, though. Only looked at him for a long minute, then turned to her black haired daughter as they shared a secret smile.

The group talked for a few more minutes, everyone exchanging greetings before they sat to eat.

Once the food was served, Yuzu turned to her mother seated next to her and began telling stories of her childhood. Soon, this turned into a theme as nearly every Kurosaki joined in, adding missing details to the stories as they progressed. Everyone sat spellbound as the family told the tales, obviously still filling their mother in on the years she had missed.

" … Sure, that was pretty bad, but that's not even the worst of it!" Ichigo added. The story being relayed now that their meal was finished was apparently an incident that had taken place when the twins were in their first year of elementary. "Come to find out, it was a bunch of sixth years who had ruined the garden. When I told the girls this, Karin freakin' lost it. I had never seen her that mad!" Ichigo shivered in remembrance.

Isshin nodded sagely. "Yes, I remember the phone call well. Apparently my sweet little girl had found every one of the older boys and proceeded to show them what for. Three of the four actually had to be taken to the hospital for concussions."

Yuzu continued telling the story next. "I'm not surprised Karin got so angry, though. The garden was supposed to be a class activity, but, really, it was all Karin's doing. She planted almost everything and even went back to the school every day to tend to the plants."

Hitsugaya listened, marveling at the information he was getting about his fiance. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "I had no idea you were such hellion as a child." He placed his hand on her knee as he spoke and squeezed gently.

Karin blushes and places her hand on his. Their eyes meet and they smile at each other. Neither notices that the room has fallen silent around them.

A loud crash breaks the silence as Ichigo jumps from his chair. "That's it! What the hell kind of way is that to act towards my baby sister, shorty?" Ichigo points at Hitsugaya angrily as he speaks. "Get your hands off of her."

Toshiro loses his temper despite his earlier resolve to be nicer to the other captain. "What are you yelling about, Idiot Strawberry? Why shouldn't I act this way to my future wife?"

The room falls quiet on a chorus of gasps. Karin stares open mouthed at Toshiro as she watches the realization dawn on his face. He looks to her after a second and sends her a sheepish look and shrugs.

_What a pain … Not very tactful is he? _Motonimodosu cackles like a hyena in Karin's mind.

Isshin steps behind his son and pushes him back down to his seat. Looking to the couple, he says, "Alright, kids. Start talking."

Toshiro squeezes Karin's hand and explains to everyone that they have been dating for some years now. "I asked her to marry me a few days ago." He goes on. "We're getting married as soon as the ceremony can be arranged."

Isshin shuts his eyes as he listens. He doesn't seem angry as he says, "Were you not even going to ask for my blessing?"

Karin snorts indignantly. "And when, exactly, have I ever asked for permission for anything? I didn't when I started training with Yoruichi-sensei. Nor when I skipped high school and went straight on to university. What makes you think I'd start asking now?"

"Good point, kiddo." Isshin smiles at his daughter and walks around the table. Stopping behind Hitsugaya, he claps him on the back and exclaims, "Welcome to the family! I hope you survive!"

This seems to have broken the spell on the rest of the group as everyone rises from the table and begins to surround the couple.

Shio swoops Karin and Toshiro up in a hug. "Congratulations, little miss hero! I'm so happy for you both." Releasing them, he steps back to allow Ichigo to approach.

He looked like he just swallowed a slug as he looked down at Karin. "You're really marrying this guy?"

Karin stares defiantly up at her brother. "Yes, I am."

Ichigo watches her for a moment, the look in his eyes going misty. "You've really grown up, huh?" Karin's brow crinkles in confusion. "It feels like just yesterday you were that cute seven year old, chasing after me, begging me to show you a new technique for soccer."

"Ichi, I'm not seven anymore. Hell, I'm not even fifteen." 

He nodded sadly. "Yeah. I'm coming to realize that. I'm just sorry it took me so long." He flashed his sister one of his rare smiles and pulled her in for tight hug. "I promise, I'll try to treat you more like a grown up, alright?"

Hugging her brother back, Karin nodded. When he released her, she stepped back next to Toshiro and took his hand in hers.

Walking away, Ichigo threw over his shoulder, "If you hurt her, Hitsugaya, I'll kill you. See you guys later!" He stepped out the door and disappeared from sight.

The next half hour was nothing but a haze of congratulations from the rest of their family members. As everyone began to leave, Masaki stopped her daughter.

Masaki takes Karin's hands in hers and looks her in the eyes. "This is what you want, sweetheart? He's who you want?" Karin nods firmly and her mother pulls her in for a warm embrace. "I'm so happy for you. And I want you to know that no mother could ever be prouder than I am right now." Leaning away, they both have tears in their eyes. Wiping her daughter's tears away, Masaki presses a kiss to her forehead and sends her off to her fiance.

To her future.


End file.
